ENCUENTRO CON LO DESCONOCIDO
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: En el Valle de Godric ocurre un asesinato en Halloween de 1981, acrecentándose el miedo a los mortifagos y a su Líder. Años después, el Ministerio de Magia detecta manifestaciones mágicas en un niño muggle y envía una comisión para persuadir a los padres,
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que leen mis fics, continuando con presentar nuevos proyectos, he creado esta historia muy variada en todo sentido. Como siempre, los personajes de la Saga HP le pertenecen a su autora, la Sra. Rowling, mientras que los nuevos personajes y la historia en si me pertenecen

¿Ustedes se imaginan a Harry con otra vida? Una muy distinta a la que ya conocemos en los libros, y no solo eso: con padres, hermanos, vida muggle y una macrofobia a la magia (a pesar de tener poderes). Todo eso, unido a unos secretos familiares, que se irán develando con el paso de los capítulos (a alguien le causaré fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando los lea), disfruten de este fic llamado:

**Encuentro con lo desconocido**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 1: Antigua profecía, nuevo destino**

Octubre 1981: Es de noche en el Valle de Godric, las sombras cubren el cielo, el frío gobierna el pequeño sendero y en una de las modestas casas se observa el brillo de una luz verde intensa que sobresale de las ventanas. La muerte ha visitado un hogar y deja su halo entre los cimientos de la casi semidestrozada casa

Al día siguiente, un grupo de aurores perteneciente al Ministerio ha llegado mediante un aviso del vecino, al observar que salen restos de humo; la inspección no tarda mucho

Cuando Rita Skeeter llega a averiguar que es lo que realmente ha sucedido, ve que salen envueltos tres cuerpos en fardos negros...se sobrepone al ver al Sr. Ministro con rostro entristecido

- Sr. Ministro ¿alguna declaración?

- Lo que ha sucedido hoy es lamentable: han matado a todos los miembros de una familia

- ¿Quienes son?

- Una pareja y su hijo...es lo único que puedo decir, mas tarde daré una conferencia aclarándolo todo...permiso

Y se retira...el fotógrafo logra captar algunas escenas.

Al otro lado, muy lejos, en el Londres muggle, un hombre muy joven y apuesto, ha despertado sobresaltado, porque ha tenido un extraño sueño. Se levanta y ve a su esposa dormida, camina con sigilo a los cuartos de sus hijos: la mayor de 6 años y el otro es un bebe de un año, que duermen placidamente

Una sombra se aleja de la casa...Ese hombre no se imagina lo que le ha ocurrido en esos instantes, ni tampoco lo que le depara el destino en un futuro lejano.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Once años después

En Privet Drive Nº 7 (una casa hermosa y agradable) vive una familia bastante extraña, pero peculiar: Los Hanstenger, un hombre muy guapo y agraciado (Duncan) de unos 40 años, casado con una bella mujer (Michelle) de 34. Ambos se conocieron en un desfile siendo muy jóvenes, quedando flechados y contrayendo matrimonio al cabo de un año de conocerse.

Tuvieron una hija, llamada Claire y fue una bendición, hasta que en 1980 procrearon otro bebe, que nació un 31 de Julio, al que llamaron Harry. Ambos tenían todo lo que una persona ansiaría: un hogar, un buen trabajo, dos bellos hijos y una buena estabilidad económica

Claro que ninguno se imaginaba que existía una comunidad mágica, ni que existían magos ni brujas. No condenaban a nadie y tampoco rechazaban lo evidente, pero tampoco les agradaban las personas petulantes y que se daban aires de grandeza. Por eso, no soportaban a los Dursley...trataban de mantenerse lo mas alejado de ellos, pero a veces el Sr. Vernon era insoportable, al igual que los otros miembros de esa familia. Cuando pasaron unos 10 años, tuvieron otra bebe a la que llamaron Sheyla.

Llegó la mañana del 31 de Julio y los miembros de la familia se levantaron temprano, sin hacer ruido para no despertar al hijo menor. Horas después, el despertador sonaba en la habitación del niño

Harry despertó y somnoliento iba a asearse. Se vistió un jean, un polo y una camisa, tomo el peine y vio que su cabello sería imposible de ser peinado. Era de contextura delgada, un poco bajo de estatura y de un rostro tierno, pero lo que mas le gustaban eran sus ojos: un verde intenso que contrastaba con su piel.

Varias veces se ha preguntado de quien había heredado ese color de ojos...se puso sus lentes y bajo a la sala, hallándola vacía

Pensando que estaba solo en casa, se encogió de hombros y caminó directo a la cocina, donde al abrir la puerta, se llevó un susto, ya que su familia estaba allí con una gran torta de cumpleaños. Abrazaron al chico, le cantaron el happy birthday y le dieron muchos regalos

Ya juntos todos, tomaban desayuno y conversaban de diversos temas...pero en el jardín, un gato los observaba atentamente

Continuará...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la autora:** Un nuevo fic, esta vez inspirado en algo muy distinto: a Harry pero con otra forma de vida, muy distinta a la que nosotros conocemos. Espero que les gsute mucho y dejenme hartosa reviews. Nos vemos la proxima semana


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**** Visita inesperada**

En la comunidad mágica, en especial en el Ministerio, se reunieron el Ministro Cornelius Fugde, Albus Dumbledore, Bartemius Crouch, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley y un grupo de aurores que conversaban sobre un informe que estos últimos daban

- ¿Están seguros?

- Ese niño tiene la edad de venir a estudiar a Hogwarts, pero es de familia muggle.

- Su poder mágico es increíble, pero no puede controlarlo

- Hace magia de forma accidental, sin que el sepa que tiene esos poderes

- Hemos investigado a sus familiares y la verdad, no tiene ningún antecesor mágico. No hay registros de algún familiar o ancestro anterior

- ¿Que dices tu Dumbledore?

- Dejen que haga una visita a esa familia..........si lo que dicen es cierto, trataré de convencerlos. Dependerá de sus padres si le permiten venir a Hogwarts.

- Pero Albus, su nombre no esta inscrito en el libro

- Lo se, Minerva......eso es lo mas extraño

- Lo mas extraño es que aun aparece escrito el nombre del niño de la pareja Potter, que han fallecido

- Eso es imposible – habla Bartemius – nosotros hallamos tres cuerpos: un hombre, una mujer y un niño de un año, muertos por la maldición asesina

- ¿Seguro, Barty?

- Estaba en el grupo aquel aciago día.......levanté los cadáveres

- Solo nos queda investigar.......tienes una semana para que puedas convencer a esa familia.

- ¿Acaso no puedes presentarte allí, Fudge?

- Esa familia es extraña y peculiar........a ti te harán caso y como eres el Director y uno de los magos mas respetados, no se negaran el escucharte.

- Gracias, Fugde.......nos vemos en una semana

El grupo se despide y sale de la oficina ministerial. Ya fuera, un grupo de ellos se separa y van a la Mansión Black, donde se reúnen con otros miembros que se hacen llamar Orden del Fénix

- Dumbledore ¿que piensas?

- No lo se..........es una conjetura

- Queremos saber

- Al parecer ese niño que vive con esa familia muggle es, en realidad, hijo de magos

- ¿Quieres decir que....fue intercambiado?

- Sin que nadie se diera cuenta.......lastima que James ni Lily Potter no nos hayan dejado alguna pista

- Dumbledore si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ese chiquillo es realmente....

- El profetizado, Remus

- ¿Es mi ahijado, entonces? – habla un atractivo hombre de cabellos ensortijados, con los ojos bien abiertos

- Así parece, Sirius

- Increíble

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, ese muchacho es el hijo de los Potter........el como llegó a las manos de aquella familia muggle es un misterio. Al menos lo han mantenido y criado a salvo, pero sus poderes fueron detectados recientemente

- ¿Y el Ministerio es capaz de separarlos?

- Si...........pero esta vez intervendremos. Minerva y Severus me acompañaran

- ¿Porque ellos?

- Sirius, razona – le dice Remus – mientras que Dumbledore hable con los padres, ellos le harán preguntas y una prueba al chico.

- Se asustará

- Prepárense entonces..........mientras estemos fuera, Arthur y Kingsley se encargaran de la seguridad de la escuela

- Calma, estaremos alertas

- Tengan cuidado

ººººººººººººººººººººº

El clima era caluroso, pero Harry trataba de no sentirse abrumado.....aun así preparaba sus cosas, pues sus padres le habían dicho que al fin consiguieron un cupo en Eton, la mejor de todas las escuelas del Reino Unido. Alegre y feliz, veía que iba a poder llevar, ya que a donde iba a estudiar era un internado y marcaba los días que faltaban. Su vida ha sido un cúmulo de alegrías y tristezas, pero había logrado que se desarrollara su personalidad: un chico alegre, bastante desconfiado de lo extraño, muy estudioso y prefería mas la soledad y la independencia, que estar encerrado u obligado a hacer algo que no le gustaba. Físicamente era delgado, algo bajito y de cabellera negra indomable. Sus padres le enseñaron a ser independiente y objetivo en la vida, ya que era el mas querido y deseado.....adoraba a sus padres y gustaba de estar mimado entre sus hermanas y sus otros parientes, que no dejaban de darle todo su cariño. Aunque en la soledad de su habitación, lo que mas recordaba eran los momentos extraños en su vida: aquel extraño accidente de la movilidad escolar a los 6 años donde salio ileso; su encuentro con una enorme pitón brasilera a los 9 años, cuando esta se escapó del zoológico y se enroscó en su cintura, amenazando a todos mientras le hablaba, originando un verdadero caos entre los vigilantes, publico, policías y curiosos, que veían como la serpiente no le hacía nada; el crecimiento de su pelo en menos de cinco minutos cuando se lo cortaban y otras cosas. Como no le hallaba ninguna explicación, al principio pensó que era telépata o un chico con habilidades paranormales. Al crecer esas manifestaciones, llegó a odiarlas, pues interferían con su vida

Oyó los toques a la puerta y pensó que era el cartero.......al fin terminó de arreglar su cuarto y su valija estaba mas que lista, al igual que su uniforme......unos toques a la puerta de su cuarto lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando a su padre

- ¿Que sucede papi?

- Ven hijo......hay alguien que desea conocerte

Salio y caminó con el, pero lo vio bastante tenso y serio. Pensando en que demonios había hecho – pues posiblemente era una queja de algún vecino del barrio – se preparaba para lo que venia en la sala.....quedándose con la boca abierta al ver la escena: un anciano de barba blanca y larga, una mujer mayor y un hombre joven, los tres vestidos de túnicas distintas.......y una copa flotando cerca de su rostro

Lanzó un alarido espantoso (por el nuevo susto) y todo lo veía oscuro

ºººººººººººººº

Dumbledore se disculpaba con los padres inútilmente, mientras que los otros dos profesores miraban atentos como la pareja atendía al muchacho que se había desmayado. Despertó y su primera reacción fue alejarse de aquellos extraños, sentándose cerca de sus padres

- Sr. Hansterger: como usted sabe, los del Ministerio han detectado que su menor hijo tiene aptitudes mágicas y por tanto, esta en edad de ir a Hogwarts

- ¿Hogwarts?

- Mi hijo ira a estudiar a Eton.......lo que ustedes llaman aptitudes, en realidad no es lo que nosotros creemos. Nuestro hijo es un chico sano y normal

- Además no conocemos a donde lo quieren llevar

- Dicen que existe un Ministerio.........¿de que?

- De Magia

- ¿¿Existe?? – dicen ambos padres

- Somos una comunidad mágica, oculta a la vista de los demás muggles

- ¿¿Muggles??

- Gente no mágica......como ustedes

- Madre: ya llegue

Una voz cantarina se escuchaba en la entrada, junto a la puerta que se cerraba: Claire había llegado de visita, aprovechando las cortas vacaciones que tenía

- ¿Que pasa, no hay nadie?

- Vayan chicos...........déjennos hablar con los señores

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- Si, madre

- No le digas nada.....ve

Sheyla iba a su encuentro y Harry levantaba a la pequeña Mary de apenas dos meses, saliendo a recibir a su hermana. Pronto los gritos y abrazos reemplazaban el silencio de la casa

- Al fin conozco a mi hermanita, pero que bonita esta

- Hey ¿y nosotros que? También somos bellos

- Es que tenemos buenos genes

- ¿Donde están papa y mama?

- Ocupados

- Hablando con unos señores

- Oh, bueno.......entonces ¿quien me ayuda a llevar mis cosas?

- ¿Trajiste regalos?

- Y muchos....espero que les guste

Los hijos subían a una habitación. Mientras en la sala, los padres conversaban con los que llamaban extraños

- Ahora que estamos solos, nos explicaran todo

- Antes: ¿en que año nació su segundo hijo?

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Es que algo ocurre?

- Solo queremos estar seguros......en la escuela hay un libro que tiene escrito los nombres de los futuros estudiantes, y la verdad es que no aparece vuestro apellido

- Pero si el de una familia que ya no existe

- ¿Que están insinuando?

- Sospechamos que su hijo fue intercambiado.......de alguna otra forma, o que posiblemente tengan uno de ustedes antecedentes mágicos

- No lo creo...............Harry nació en el hospital

- Tuve a mi hijo después de varios intentos....es el único niño entre tantos nacimientos femeninos en mi familia, mis padres y hermanas están felices con el.

- ¿Se llama Harry? – pregunta Minerva

- Si

- ¿Porque?

- Es que el otro niño también tenía ese nombre.........murió junto a su familia, cuando tenia apenas un año de edad

- Tiene sus rasgos, Albus.........no hay duda

- ¿De que hablas Severus?

- Es idéntico a él...........pero tiene los ojos de ella

Ambos padres se miran entre si........Dumbledore usa su Legeremancia en ellos, mientras que Severus usa su Oclumancia, sin poder averiguar ninguno nada

- ¿Podríamos conversar con su hijo?

- No

- Pero

- Me van a disculpar, pero no se en realidad quienes son, de donde vienen y toda esa historia que traen, pero como usted Señor me ha explicado algo, solo a usted le permitiré que lo vea..........cinco minutos nada mas

- Será suficiente......pero ellos son profesores y la única forma de saber si tiene poderes mágicos es que mi personal le tome una pequeña prueba, puede ser aquí, con su presencia

El padre razona..........se pone de pie y sube al segundo piso, mientras que la madre conversa con ellos

- El tiene miedo

- Lo sabemos.......

- Se nota su preocupación

- Albus: ¿no será que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

- Severus

- Ponte en el lugar de él: si tuvieras un hijo, que un día de pronto vengan tres extraños y te dicen que tu hijo es.....especial

- Se a donde quieres llegar

- Profesor Snape: esa no es excusa.....

- Creo saber cual va a ser la respuesta definitiva, y te aseguro que el no vendrá........ya veras

Unos pasos se escuchan en la escalera y llegan todos a la sala

- ¿Y ellos?

- Queremos ver lo que van a hacer

- Harry: estos señores dicen que tienes que ir con ellos a estudiar en otro lugar que desconocemos

- Y que no podemos entrar

-. ¿Que?

- Están locos – dice Claire – ¿saben cuanto les ha costado a mis padres conseguir una plaza en Eton?

- No ira mi hermano a ese lugar – Sheyla les saca la lengua

- Muchacho, ellos – Dumbledore señala a sus profesores – te tomaran un pequeño examen

Minerva y Severus se ponen de pie y miran fijamente al muchacho. Este les devuelve la mirada, entre confundido y asustado, pues no sabe que tipo de examen le tomaran. Con sus varitas, alejan algunos muebles, sorprendiendo a los demás integrantes e invitan al chico a ponerse al medio

En silencio Harry obedece y mira a sus hermanas.........vuelve sus ojos hacia el anciano, que le sonríe con la mirada, vuelve a ver al frente y se prepara para lo que sea.........frente al chico, los dos profesores lo miran y le apuntan con sus varitas

Lo único que hace Harry al ver que algunas chispas salen de aquellas varas, es cerrar los ojos instintivamente.............y lo que ocurre es simplemente para no creer: los dos rayos que salen al pronunciar las palabras mágicas de ambos profesores se desvía del objetivo, dirigiéndose una al Director (que lo desaparece con su varita) y la otra a la chimenea, que arde. Un maullido los sorprende y a sus pies estaba Spargo, la mascota de la casa: un hermoso gato negro, que se enrosca a los pies de su amo

Olvidándose de todo, Harry levanta al minino, que le lame el rostro. Severus se acerca a el y con una tijera que hizo aparecer de la nada, lo hechiza para que le corte el pelo. El muchacho se da cuenta y trata de huir, pero le corta casi todo el cabello. Al verse al espejo, lanza un grito y voltea para señalar con ojos lleno de furia

- ¡Mi cabello!

- Cielos santos

- Pareces una bola de billar, hermanito

- Usted...¿Que diablos me hizo, maldito chiflado?

- Solo es un poco de cabello, es parte de la prueba – dice Severus con un dejo de ironía en su voz

- Lo odio

- Antes que lo hagas: ¿porque no volteas a mirarte de nuevo?

Con bastante enfado, se voltea para ver que otra vez su cabello vuelve a crecer. Sus padres y hermanas están mas que sorprendidos, al final la que habla es la Profesora McGonagall

- No hay duda: es un mago

- Harry ¿desde cuando haces cosas extrañas? – le pegunta Dumbledore

- ¿A que se refiere con cosas extrañas? – le contesta furioso

- A ver: cuando te enojas o te encuentras desesperado, solo, triste......has visto cosas o haces cosas sin que te des cuenta. En esta ocasión desviaste el rayo, tu cabello volvió a crecer después que el Profesor Snape te lo cortara y sentí una enorme presencia de poder en ti. Para controlar ese poder, debes ir a Hogwarts donde te enseñaremos a controlarlos

- No iré

- ¿¿Como?? – los tres profesores se miran sorprendidos

- Yo no se quienes son y de donde vienen......tampoco permitiré que me impongan algo que no quiero

- ¿Es tu decisión?

- Me quedo con mis padres..........busquen a alguien quien quiera ir, pero yo no iré..........nunca

- Respetaré tu decisión, profesores es hora de irnos.

Los tres extraños se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta. Antes Dumbledore le dice al padre

- Su hijo será vigilado por el Ministerio, hasta que aclaremos en verdad quien es su antecesor mágico. Ya que el mismo niño ha manifestado su deseo de no ir, presiento que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Evite que use su poder ante los demás y lleve una vida normal

- Antes una pregunta

- Cual Minerva

- ¿Su hijo tenia alguna seña o particularidad?

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Mi colega se refiere a que si el niño tiene una marca o seña en el cuerpo

- Cuando tenia un año, sufrió un accidente y le originó una cicatriz.......pero fue operado

- ¿Cicatriz?

- Se golpeo la frente con una sierra y le causo una fea herida, además tenía una forma bastante curiosa, al menos la cirugía no le dejó marcas

- ¿Que forma tenia esa herida?

- Como la de un rayo.......al parecer la sierra estaba funcionando al momento del accidente, pero no le comprometió el cerebro.....mi esposa y yo - quedamos asustados por un año entero, pero se recuperó. No recuerda nada

- ¿No tiene pesadillas?

- No........duerme bien

- Bueno, es todo...........gracias Sr. Hansterger

Y se retiran en medio de la noche. El hombre ha sentido algo extraño ante la presencia de esas personas y no descansará hasta saber que ocurre en verdad.

Dos días después, la pareja y sus hijos llevan a Harry a la estación que embarca a seguir sus estudios en Eton. Al mismo tiempo Duncan viaja por otro camino, pues sus dudas parecen tener fundamento, por un secreto de familia que tiene siglos de antigüedad.....un secreto que, por la aparición y presencia de "esa gente", puede salir a la luz

Continuará------------------

**Nota:** Al fin el pequeño Harry se rebela ante gente extraña, aunque ande mas confundido..........pero su padre es el mas preocupado. Por el temor que le dan los extraños y porque su secretto puede salir a la luz.............Que sucederá ahora

Dejenme reviews y nos vemos prontito en la sgte actualización


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3****: Cuchicheos, citación y miedo**

Los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts ya están estudiando y el invierno llega al castillo. En los pasillos, un grupo de alumnos de primer año junto a otros de diversos años de la Casa Gryffindor, comentan sobre una noticia que fue escuchada por uno de ellos (sin querer) entre los profesores:

- Dicen que este muchacho es hijo de muggles y tiene poderes mágicos

- Y sus padres no permitieron que viniera

- Es natural – dice Hermione – deben estar preocupados por algo desconocido

- ¿Y en tu caso?

- Mis padres accedieron........son dentistas, además son de pensamiento mas libre.

- Lo que si escuche – dice Seamus – es que el Ministerio esta averiguando si esa familia es en verdad su familia real

- Sus familiares viven – dice Ron – pues ese chico ha vivido con ellos

- Acaso no te has enterado – dicen los gemelos Weasley – han pasado ya mas de nueve meses y nuestro padre ha estado hablando con algunos miembros del Ministerio

- ¿Como saben eso?

- Secreto nuestro, pero vengan, escuchen

Todo el grupo se van a los patios y allí cerca de un árbol frondoso, escuchan las noticias

- Dice que hay algo extraño en esa familia muggle

- El niño puede ser que no sea hijo de ellos

- ¿Porque sospechan?

- Por varias cosas, entre ellas de que fue raptado

- ¿Raptado?

- Suena a secuestro

- O que fue intercambiado

- ¿Es posible? – dice Padma

- Si......

- ¿Te acuerdas del expediente Potter?

- Si, ¿porque Percy?

- Lo han vuelto a abrir

- ¿Pero porque?

- Ay no...........imposible

- Quieres decir que.............

- Ese niño puede ser él...........el hijo de la pareja que se supone murió aquel Halloween de hace 11 años atrás

- ¡¡Santos hechizos!!

- Entonces habrá un Juicio

- El problema es la familia: son muggles

- Pero al menos son mas comprensivos........cuando se enteren de esto, defenderán al muchacho con uñas y dientes

- Hay un procedimiento clave para salir de dudas

- ¿ Cual Hermione?

- Un análisis de ADN

- ¿ADN? –mencionan todos en coro, extrañados

- ¿Que es eso?

- Tonto: es un estudio sanguíneo, se hace con un niño al cual se le busca la paternidad a uno o más candidatos. Se toma la muestra sanguínea del menor, de la madre y de los posibles padres y si uno de los progenitores esta muerto, algún resto de cabellos o sus huesos, es un 99 a 100% seguro, se ha utilizado en diversos juicios por paternidad

- Pero ya no podrá venir a estudiar este año

- Si el juicio se lleva a cabo, vendrá obligado y en cualquier momento.........el problema es el tiempo

- No se sabe cuanto demore esto

- ¿Y como se llama ese muchacho? – pregunta Oliver

- Agárrense: tiene el mismo nombre que el bebe que murió aquella noche

- ¿¿Harry?? – mencionan todos en coro

- Si

- Justo el mismo día en que el Innombrable desaparece, el niño muere........ya van once años de ese momento

- Y muchos sospechan que ese niño es, en realidad, el hijo de los Potter............El verdadero Niño que Sobrevivió

Las palabras de George calan hondo en los pequeños gryffindors........ninguno se imagina, que alguien esta oculto entre los espesos matorrales y ha escuchado todo. En pocas horas, el chisme recorre todo el castillo y no se comenta de nada, excepto del hijo de muggles que no vino a estudiar.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan tres años en Londres........en la Comunidad Mágica las cosas parecen mas o menos normales, a excepción de alguna aparición de algunos mortifagos, que atacan algún lugar que no este protegido.

Pero un hecho cambiaría la situación en Azkaban.........la huida de un grupo de los más peligrosos de este grupo, liderados por una mujer

Al día siguiente, el Profeta anuncia la fuga de los 10 presos más peligrosos de la cárcel. Muchos padres se preocupan y la vigilancia es extrema

Al otro lado, en Privet Drive, Duncan leía el periódico tranquilamente y sus dos menores hijas jugaban en la sala y la mayor revisaba algunos papeles, por la ventana entraba una lechuza con un sobre. Extrañado, el padre se acerca al ave y le quita el sobre, el cual tiene su nombre impreso

Lo abre y lo que lee, lo enfurece y a la vez lo desconcierta:

"Sr. Duncan Hansterger:

Debido a los estudios realizados durante tres años, con motivo de la detección de poderes mágicos en su hijo menor, que en ese momento contaba con 11 años, se ha determinado realizar un Juicio para deslindar responsabilidades

Usted y su familia son citados al Ministerio de Magia a más tardar el día 02 de Enero, en el Salón del Tribunal del Wizengamot. Se solicita la presencia de toda la familia, en especial del implicado, que debe tener actualmente 14 años de edad

Sin otro particular, reciba mis saludos

Arabella Smith

Jefa del Dpto. de Registros Mágicos

Ministerio de Magia"

De inmediato decide no perder el tiempo, mira al ave que parece observarle mientras coge el teléfono y marca unos números, al mismo tiempo que su menor hija le pregunta:

- Papi ¿me puedo quedar con la lechuza?

- No Sheyla, porque se va de una vez..........y tu – señala a la lechuza - dile a quien sea que te envío, que mi respuesta la obtendrá cuando le informe a mi abogado

El ave parece entender, porque remonta el vuelo.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Días después, la lechuza que llevo el sobre, regresa a la casa, siendo observado por Vernon Dursley, que intrigado va a averiguar. Su visita no es agradablemente bien recibida

- ¿Que sucede vecino?

- Lo que a nadie le incumbe, Sr. Dursley.....por favor le agradeceré que se retire, pues espero a una persona importante

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es?

- ¡¡¡LARGO!!!

Al notar furia en su vecino, Vernon se retira sin chistar......pero a pocas casas de allí, su mujer Petunia le observa

- Algo oculta esa gente....hijo: iras a fisgonear

Un auto negro de lunas polarizadas se estaciona y baja un hombre elegantemente vestido, toca la puerta y es atendido, es el abogado de la familia: un hombre que, al parecer, conoce bien el verdadero problema

- Sr. Hansterger, veo que lo que me decía no es broma........asumiré su defensa en este extraño caso

- Yo no se que quiere esa gente, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que me quieren quitar a mi hijo. ¿Usted sabe algo de esa comunidad?

- Si, pues mi tío es uno de ellos, al principio no le creía hasta que me llevó a visitarlos. Por eso, me especialice en la abogacía, para así ayudar a los que ellos llaman muggles, en realidad gente común y corriente como nosotros. Antes, debemos armar nuestra defensa y exponer nuestra historia y para eso necesito toda la ayuda e información que me puedan otorgar. ¿Cuando regresa su hijo de vacaciones?

- La quincena de diciembre estará aquí

- Por esas fechas terminare mis asuntos y juicios pendientes, teniendo dos meses libres.........coincide con la citación. ¿Y esa lechuza?

- Viene de ese lugar

- Ah bien.....a ver amiguita, vas a llevar este documento a tu jefe – saca de su maletín un sobre sellado y ve como el ave estira su pata – allí esta mi número y dirección.

- ¿Que le envía?

- Mi carta de presentación ante el Ministerio de Magia, donde consigna que asumiré la defensa de ustedes y que asistiremos el día de la citación. Lo que no se es por donde ingresar, pues tengo una corazonada de donde esta una de las entradas a aquel sitio.

Toma al ave y la lanza por la ventana, al mismo tiempo ve a alguien asolapadamente escondido

- Le recomiendo echar algo contra los chismosos en su patio, Sr. Hansterger........al parecer los vecinos son persistentes

- De seguro es ese gordo feo de Dudley – dice Claire

- Yo me encargo, papi

Sheyla sale por la parte de atrás...unos minutos bastaron para que el chismoso invitado salga disparado hacia su casa

- Ya se fue, papi

- Que bien

- ¿Que le hiciste?

- Le lance a Spargo.........el se encargó de todo

- Jajajajaaaaaaaa

- Estos chicos.........cuando llegue la quincena, vendré a verlos. A su hijo infórmele de todo y que no se ponga nervioso. Estaremos en contacto

- Gracias, Dr. Reghel

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Llega Navidad y en la Madriguera, los Weasley celebran por todo lo alto, con invitados: Hermione y algunos miembros ministeriales

- Arthur: hay algo que debes saber

- ¿De que es?

- Que tal si vamos a un lugar mas.....tranquilo

Los mayores van a la Sala mientras que, cerca del árbol navideño se quedan los muchachos, que van abriendo sus regalos

- ¿De que hablaran?

- Es fácil – dice Fred sacando algo de su bolsillo

- ¿Y eso? – pregunta Ron

- Veamos si nuestro nuevo invento funciona, shhhhh

Todos se juntan y el muchacho lanza la oreja por debajo de la puerta, escuchándose lo siguiente

- Hemos tenido que exhumar los cuerpos

- Santo cielo

- ¿Era necesario?

- Si.......hemos hecho exámenes a los cuerpos y tenemos una sospecha confirmada: el niño que murió con los Potter, no es el hijo de ellos.

- No lo creo

- Imposible

- ¿Pero como........

- Hicieron los cambios? Buena pregunta, Molly.........se desconoce la causa, además lo peor de todo es que esa pareja muggle no sabe nada. Al parecer, el cambio se realizó el mismo día en que fueron atacados los Potter en su casa....alguien fue testigo del asesinato y para salvaguardar al único sobreviviente, hizo los cambios sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Usó magia muy avanzada para el traslado interdimensional

- ¿Y ellos?

- Los investigamos: son Duncan y Michelle Hansterger, casados hace ya 20 años con cuatro hijos: Claire de 19, Harry de 13, Sheyla de 04 y Mary de dos meses. El muchacho es el único varón nacido en una familia de ascendencia netamente femenina, por lo tanto el consentido por los parientes y el único que tiene poderes mágicos. Hijo de muggles............para rematar esto, la familia consiguió un abogado que conoce nuestra existencia y asistirá con ellos en el Juicio.

- La pelea será dura

- Dumbledore ira a esa casa a tratar de convencerlos......sabe que el Juicio no será nada grato para ellos

- ¿Que sucede si en el Juicio...se descubre todo?

- El Ministro esta como loco..........su objetivo es arrebatar al muchacho de esa familia muggle y entregarlo en custodia a alguna familia mágica, en este caso, a su padrino, que lo debe adaptar a nuestra comunidad

- Pero tiene 14 años..........sería imposible

- Sabemos bien que el muchacho no quiere saber nada de nosotros

- Ah y que se legalice su verdadero apellido y tome posesión de lo que, por ley, le pertenece

- No creo que esa familia muggle vaya a dejar que permita eso.....

- Ese es el problema, pues la pelea será desigual

- Y tienen todas la de perder

- A no ser que, el causante de los cambios se presente y confiese todo

- Eso es inaudito

-Hay un testigo en un asesinato.........si no se presenta, los Hansterger tiene todas las de perder....y ese muchacho iría a la Mansión Black, donde realmente debe estar

- Pero no sabemos como reaccionará el niño

- Molly, es un adolescente

- Ese es el problema: ¿y si se rebela?

- Es un niño y punto..........sería como quitarle una vida que ha estado viviendo por años e imponerle otra que desconoce

- Lo veremos todo eso en el Juicio. Por ahora no comenten con nadie de esto y mejor empecemos a celebrar........después de las fiestas, descubriremos la verdad

Los muchachos guardan la oreja y se dirigen al árbol otra vez. Aunque abren y disfrutan sus regalos, saben en el fondo que algo nada grato va a suceder en los días siguientes. Se inicia la cena navideña y mas tarde, van oyéndose los cantos navideños.

Continuará--------------------

**Nota:** gracias a los pocos que leen mi fic, me alegro que les guste y respondiendo a la pregunta:

- El gato de la familia se llama Spargo....atentos que mas adelante intervendra mas seguido

- Este fic es en base a varias preguntas que posiblemente no tengan respuestas, asi que mi mente ha decidido cambiar un poco la historia........

- Muchas gracias por visitarme y siganme dejando reviews y hasta la proxima actualización

Aru


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**** Juicio con sorpresas**

Llega el 02 de enero.........los Hangester y su abogado toman un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad. Caminan por las calles hasta llegar a un teléfono

Justo allí están dos aurores, vigilando

- Al parecer nos esperan

- ¿Esta seguro, Dr. Reghel?

- Si.........deben haber puesto a estos dos hombres, dejen que hable con ellos, espérenme

El hombre de leyes se acerca y conversa un rato con las personas. Una vez confirmado, les hace una seña para que se acerquen

- Es una de las pocas entradas

- Es mejor ir a una chimenea, conectada a la entrada principal. Es aquí a la vuelta

Con bastante desconfianza los siguen hasta una chimenea que no parecía tener nada anormal..........excepto cuando uno de ellos arroja unos polvos finos. Todos ingresan y viajan hasta la entrada al Ministerio

Todos se sorprenden de lo que ven: muchas personas en túnicas de diversos colores, imágenes y cuadros que se mueven, lechuzas, cartas voladoras y otros más. Pronto llegan al puesto de control

- Buenos días, señores aurores

- Buenos días, Erick........la Familia Hansterger y su abogado vienen al Juicio en el piso.....

- Ah ya......¿tiene alguno de ellos varita?

- No

- Tomen ese ascensor, les llevara al sitio indicado

Van y toman el ascensor, que los hace descender al ultimo piso........cuando abandonan el ascensor caminan por un camino negro, iluminado tenuemente por antorchas y llegan a una puerta.

- El muchacho ingresará por esa puerta, el resto acompáñenme

- ¿A donde nos llevan?

- Los demás ingresaran a tomar asiento, pero el – señala el auror al chico – debe entrar solo con su abogado

- Vayan tranquilos

- Padre

- Cálmate Harry: estaremos allí contigo – y lo abraza para darle seguridad

- No entiendo nada

- Solo tranquilícese.......vayan

Los ve alejarse y el abogado, antes de entrar le advierte

- Harry: tu y yo desconocemos a esta gente......no sabemos que utilizaran en el Juicio, así que solo di lo que sabes. Si por algún motivo no recuerdas o tienes dudas, yo intervendré. ¿Aun tienes esas manifestaciones que ellos revelaron en su visita?

- No.......he evitado hacerlas

- Bien......toma aire y entremos

Ambos se serenaron e ingresaron........dentro la bulla que había antes se silencio cuando la gente los vio ingresar y se reanudó los susurros. Al frente, todo el Tribunal en pleno y de alguna parte otra puerta se abre e ingresa un hombre: Fugde

Todos se ponen de pie

- El Juez del Wizengamot, Cornelius Fugde preside la audiencia

- Tomen asiento

- El Tribunal del Wizengamot inicia la audiencia en contra de la Familia Hansterger, por el caso del secuestro de ese entonces, un niño, hijo de familia de magos, catorce años atrás. ¿Quien es la defensa de la familia acusada?

- Martín Reghel, abogado de profesión y conocedor de vuestra existencia

- Y Albus Dumbledore como segundo defensor

Todos guardan silencio, mientras que la familia lo mira sorprendida: es el mismo señor que vino a visitarlos tres años atrás. Harry se aleja del hombre, a pesar que Dumbledore le mira con buenos ojos. Duncan – sospechando por la presencia del anciano - baja y se pone al lado de su vástago

- Padre, este señor

- Después hablaremos, hijo.......

- ¿Acaso usted es abogado? – le pregunta Martín, bastante contrariado

- No, pero soy uno de los más conocidos en toda la comunidad. Su situación es delicada, así que necesitan mi ayuda

Unos golpes en la mesa indican que se inicia la audiencia

- Nombre del niño

- Harry Hansterger

- Edad

- 14

- Nombre de los padres

- Duncan y Michelle Hansterger

- Nombre de los hijos, por orden de nacimiento

- Claire de 19 años, Harry de 14 años, Sheyla de 04 años y Mary de dos meses

- Que pase a declarar la Sra. Hansterger

Quien declara primero es Michelle, contando la vida de sus hijos y respondiendo las preguntas que le formulaba, después Duncan. Pero Moody detecta algo extraño en el hombre mientras contestaba.

Se acerca a Remus y Sirius

- Algo le hicieron a este hombre

- ¿Algo?

- ¿De que hablas, Moody?

- Tiene leves restos de un potente hechizo hecho sobre el.....uno muy fuerte

- Avísale a Dumbledore, le interesará saberlo

- Bien

Ambos magos llaman al Director y le informan lo descubierto

- ¿Estas seguro Alastor?

- Mi ojo mágico lo ha detectado.......nadie mas puede verlo, ya que no tiene muchos rastros, pero he logrado detectarlo, apenas es una milésima parte. Quien le hizo eso, le entregó al niño y le borró la memoria. Por eso es difícil que ellos mientan, creen que es su hijo

- Se complica todo........

- Solo tengo una idea.

Dumbledore se acerca al medio de la sala

- Señores: según los documentos otorgados por el abogado de la familia, el niño tuvo un accidente cuando cumplió el primer año de vida, verdad

- Es cierto

- ¿Y que sucedió realmente?

- Nuestra casa estaba siendo remodelada – habla Michelle – y uno de los trabajadores realizaba cortes con una sierra eléctrica

- Todo fue muy rápido.....solo vi que mi hijo sangraba en la frente y lo llevamos al hospital – narra Duncan – lo operaron de inmediato. Estuvo un mes internado, pero no tuvo secuelas......

- ¿Tenia el niño una cicatriz?

- Si.....pero la cirugía le reconstruyó la frente, hoy no tiene nada...se hubiese sentido extraño si esa cicatriz lo veía allí

- ¿Tu sabias de ese accidente?

- Si, porque mis padres me contaron – le contesta Harry – no recuerdo nada pero tenemos fotos, he llevado la cabeza vendada por tres meses

- Habiendo visto las pruebas presentadas, los miembros del Tribunal votaran.......

Un silencio se apoderaba de todos, mientras muchas miradas se centraban en el adolescente ojiverde. Este se sentía observado como si fuese un animal al que estaban dándole caza e ignoraba el motivo. Pero a la vez tenia miedo........días atrás, soñó con una extraña casa y con algo brillante que venía de arriba. No le gustaba lo que observaba y presentía que algo malo iba a suceder

Sus presentimientos cobraron fuerza, al escuchar al Juez

- Quienes estén de acuerdo en realizar un examen de identidad al muchacho, levanten la mano

Casi todos levantaron la mano

- Los que estén en contra

Levantaron la mano tres de ellos

- Bien. Por mayoría, el Tribunal ordena llevar a cabo el examen de identidad al muchacho identificado como Harry Hansterger en el Valle de Godric, cerca al lugar donde ocurrió la masacre de los Potter. Si los exámenes son positivos, el chico permanecerá bajo custodia ministerial hasta ser entregado a su verdadero tutor, el Sr. Sirius Black

- ¿¿Que??

- ¡¡No!!

- ¡¡Padre!!

- Es inaudito...........¿de que examen están hablando? – habla el abogado de mal humor

- Sr. Juez – habla Dumbledore al ver el terror reflejado en los ojos del chico – no se le ha explicado a la familia.....

- Sr. Dumbledore: tenemos que saber en realidad si este muchacho es o no el hijo de los Potter. Y se ordena ser trasladado en estos momentos a Hogwarts, donde iniciará sus estudios, tal como manda la ley mágica

- No pueden hacer esto

- ¡No iré a ningún sitio!

- Harry

- ¡Los odio!

- Cálmate, hijo

- No me obligarán...........no quiero.........¡¡¡NO IRE!!!

Al mismo tiempo que pronuncia Harry estas palabras, un enorme candelabro que se sostenía en la parte alta del techo en forma de cúpula, se rompe iniciando su descenso...........directo al muchacho. Lo único que Harry observa, es que algo luminoso lo ciega y se dirige rápidamente hacia él, mientras que su padre, al ver el peligro lo abraza, poniéndose de escudo al mismo tiempo que su abogado, mientras que su esposa e hijas y el público gritan aterrorizados por lo que esta a punto de suceder

Continuará........

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota: **Ahora los Hansterger se ven desesperados al oir la sentencia, pero para Harry ya fue demasiado...........ahora uno de sus extraños sueños se ve realizado, y esta a punto de lastimarlo. ¿Que sucederá? ¿Podra alguien hacer algo por su bienestar o....?

La respuesta en el sgte capitulo, dejen reviews y nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**** Un poder mágico insospechado**

Todo el público ha observado no solo el juicio, sino que también ven que el enorme candelabro se quiebra, cayendo directamente donde se encuentra el muchacho........a pesar de los gritos, un grupo de magos sacan su varita para detener el avance del enorme candelabro

Pero lo que veían los dejarían sin respiración: una fuerza enorme partiría en cuatro el candelabro, cayendo lejos del abogado, del padre y su hijo, abrazados. Dumbledore observa la escena y no tiene dudas: ese chico es en realidad Harry Potter. Pero las dudas lo asaltan: ¿Cómo llego a manos de esta familia? ¿Por qué ellos no creen en lo que ven? ¿Quien es el que realmente hizo los cambios? Cambiar la vida de una persona será imposible, pero tampoco puede regir su destino

Un destino pronosticado catorce años atrás.........un destino crudo y feroz, cambiado por un perfecto desconocido. Alguien quien le dio la oportunidad de vivir lejos de todo, una vida a la que ahora esta acostumbrada y posiblemente sería imposible su reinserción

Ni siquiera los miembros del Tribunal creen en lo que ven, pero Fugde sabe que todo volvería a su verdadero cause

- Sr. Hansterger ¿esta usted bien?

- No - contesta muy molesto y asustado a la vez

- ¿Como?

- No permitiré que me separen de mi hijo.....y si es posible, los expondré ante todos

- ¿Sería usted capaz?

- Lo hará si nosotros seguimos en ese plan, Cornelius – dice Albus – son sus padres ante la ley muggle y con eso no podemos luchar, además no muchos creen en nuestra existencia, pensaran que somos un grupo rebelde o fanáticos religiosos que desea a toda costa separar a un hijo de su propia familia.

- Me rindo.....¿cual es tu propuesta Dumbledore?

- No puedes imponer a alguien algo que ya no le pertenece

- Pero....

- Escúchame primero: de que le harán el examen esta bien, pero no podrás cambiarle su identidad. Recomiendo eso si, que el muchacho ingrese a Hogwarts para que aprenda a controlar sus poderes, que se han manifestado hoy de forma mas brusca, al dictarle una sentencia que no va a cumplirla, aunque traten de imponérsela......no puedes abrir una historia ya cerrada y deja que el mismo decida su propio camino

- Pero...

- Cornelius: si sigues en ese plan

- ¿Que?

Dumbledore se acerca al estrado y hace una seña, Fugde baja y lanza un hechizo que solo le permite comunicarse con el mismo Director. Mientras la familia baja al centro y se abrazan

- Vámonos de aquí, papa......

- No me gusta este lugar

- Ni a mi

- Amor esto esta fuera de control

- No pueden imponer algo ilógico, Sr. Hansterger – habla el abogado – podemos llevar esto a las instancias y leyes nuestras.

En otro lado, Dumbledore habla con Fudge:

- Ese muchacho se rebelará..........peor si le impones algo que no quiere.....y viendo el alcance de su poder, más sería destructor que otra cosa y muchos serían victimas. Y te apuesto a que mil veces preferiría ir a la cárcel o morir, que estar acá

- ¿Como sabes eso, Dumbledore?

- Se le nota en los ojos........y por desgracia, lo leí en su mente

- Tu propuesta es más razonable........pero para toda la comunidad ese chico es el único descendiente de los Potter. Aunque no lleve el apellido, lo conocerán mas así y viendo a la Sra. Skeeter – Fugde señala hacia un lado donde la periodista escribía febrilmente – no lo dejara en paz, ni al chico ni a su familia, hasta conseguir toda la historia

- Démosle tiempo al tiempo.......y hagamos lo conveniente para todos

El Juez sube al estrado y con unos toques de martillo silencia el lugar

- Viendo los inconvenientes, parte de la sentencia se modifica: se le hará el examen al chico y la familia muggle queda bajo protección ministerial. En cuanto al muchacho, obligatoriamente debe ingresar a Hogwarts para que aprenda a controlar sus poderes, debiendo embarcarse en el Expreso Hogwarts el día 01 de setiembre

- ¿¿¿Que???

- Yo no puedo abandonar mis estudios en Eton de esa manera – protesta el ojiverde –todos aquí en verdad son bastante locos

- Hablaremos de esto lejos de aquí – dice Duncan – donde nadie nos oiga

- Presiento que esta familia nos dará mas problemas, Dumbledore – dice Alastor

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, es hora de hablar seriamente con ellos

Los golpes de martillo indican la finalización. Con bastante frustración, el Dr. Reghel coge sus cosas e indica con señas a la familia salir del lugar. El grupo logra eludir a todos y salen rápidamente del Ministerio

Fuera del local y sin mirar a nadie, entran a un establecimiento comercial para despistar y se confunden entre el gentío, donde ingresan a una cafetería y piden algo para desayunar. Mas tranquilos, el jefe de familia conversa con el abogado

- Se bien que su hijo no puede abandonar sus estudios en Eton.

- Y le faltan dos años para culminarlos......no pienso que ese grupo nos dejen tranquilos

- Le recomiendo, si es posible, que usted y su familia hagan un cambio domiciliario

- En eso estaba pensando.........quiero que nos siga ayudando en caso que este grupo siga en lo mismo

- Averiguaré todo lo concerniente a este tema, la verdad hasta a mi me dejo perplejo........mencionaron algo acerca de una masacre ocurrido 14 años atrás, trataré de averiguar todo y por ahora es mejor que se distraigan y olviden lo sucedido, aunque eso si, debemos estar alertas ante cualquier indicio que ellos hagan a partir de hoy

- Le agradezco, Dr. Reghel

- Por ahora disfrutemos de este reparador desayuno......veo que ninguno ha tenido tiempo de alimentarse

Y era verdad: los nervios impidieron que todos tomasen algo para mitigar el hambre. Después de una hora, el abogado se despide y la familia recorre todas las tiendas y realiza compras

Pasado el mediodía regresan a casa, donde los chicos suben a sus habitaciones con sus paquetes y bolsas

- Hijos: arreglen su cuarto y descansen

- Mientras veré que haré para el almuerzo

- Que sea algo rápido y ligero amor, pues estaba pensando en visitar aquel nuevo establecimiento que inauguraron hace pocos días

- ¿De verdad papi?

- He visto unas ropas divinas

- Y yo quiero ese nuevo juego

- Me gustaría hacerle una visita

-¿Y que están esperando?.......tienen una hora y media para dejar limpio sus cuartos

Con alegría sus hijos suben, la pareja se queda con la menor Mary que balbucea feliz y se dirigen a la sala..........acabándose su alegría, porque ven que tenían visitas inesperadas: Dumbledore, Minerva, Cornelius Fudge, Severus, dos aurores y Remus

- Pero ¿como entraron todos ustedes aquí?

- Hicimos conexión con su chimenea, Sra. Hansterger

- Dejen que....

- Nada...........no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí en mi casa...........exijo que salgan de inmediato

- Sr. Hansterger: tiene derecho hasta de enojarse y lo reconozco. En estos instantes deben ambos estar pensando mal de nosotros, pero nuestras leyes....

- Que a nosotros no nos interesa

- Deben, porque su hijo tendrá que adaptarse

- No lo hará..........conozco bien a mi hijo

- Ese es el problema – habla Dumbledore – usted dice conocer bien a su hijo, pero no sabe lo que dice

- ¿Que esta tratando de decir?

- Albus, creo que este señor no......

- ¡¡Largo!!

La voz era de Harry........había estado escuchando desde que sintió la presencia de ellos y bajó sin hacer ruido, descalzo. Su mirada era una de las más frías vistas en un adolescente; sus padres lo miraban bastante intranquilos

- Hijo...

- Si tú no puedes decírselos, lo haré yo: no quiero saber nada de ustedes ni tampoco relacionarme bajo ninguna forma, tampoco abandonaré mis estudios ni abordaré nada. Lo que haga yo con mi vida es asunto mío y de nadie mas

- Hay una.....

- Sentencia que no cumplirá, Cornelius..........es claro que el mismo muchacho es independiente de sus actos. Harry

- No me tutee

- Antes de tratarme de esa manera, debes escucharme

- No

- ¿Porque ese comportamiento?

- Con todo respeto a su barba y canas, no me interesa, ni escuchar a usted ni a nadie mas

- ¡¡Hijo!!

- Al menos esta siendo muy sincero, Sr. Director – habla Severus con ironía en su voz – su comportamiento es igual al de los demás muggles. Pero no podemos pasar por alto que tiene un enorme poder que debe ser controlado o en todo caso, suprimido........si no quiere ir a Hogwarts ni conocer lo que por derecho le corresponde, nosotros no seremos los que le impongamos nuestras costumbres a la fuerza. Solo hay una solución definitiva

- Que no lo aplicaré......

- Dumbledore, tu profesor tiene razón. Este chico tiene dos únicas alternativas: ir a Hogwarts y conocer su otro mundo o anular sus poderes de forma definitiva

- Elijo la segunda alternativa

- No lo harás, muchacho

- ¿Cual es su interés en que yo vaya allí?......dígamelo ahora o sino, saldrán definitivamente de mi casa

- Porque tu vida corre peligro

- De ustedes, me imagino.......

- Debes saber toda la verdad

- Mi única verdad es que, desde el momento que aparecieron, mi vida se volvió un infierno. Temo mucho cuando estoy tenso, enfadado o salgo de mis casillas, de que haga algo de la cual me arrepienta. No quiero nada, ni siquiera esas cualidades que ustedes tanto alaban de mí. Solo quiero ser normal, ser yo mismo.........o sino

Hace aparecer un enorme cuchillo y se lo coloca en su garganta, asustando a sus padres y hermanas, que bajaban por la escalera:

- Harry, no lo hagas

- Deja eso

- Prefiero mil veces que ustedes me lloren en una tumba, así estarían mas tranquilos y esta gente no se apareciera mas en vida. O desaparecen de inmediato de aquí o.............

Pero la puerta se abre, ingresando una bella chica de la misma edad del muchacho y de cabellos rojos como el fuego, que se asusta al verlo de esa manera

- Harry ¿¿que haces??

- Stacy: vete....

- Quita ese cuchillo – se acerca – te harás daño

Pero el Profesor Snape estaba alerta: aprovecha el revuelo y con su varita logra quitarle el cuchillo, pero ve que el muchacho tiembla......usa su Oclumancia y alarmado, se acerca al Director

- Albus: este chico ha tomado algo........no se que es, pero lo esta debilitando

- ¿Puedes averiguarlo?

- Ha aprendido a cerrar su mente........no puedo ingresar mas

- Sr. Duncan: su hijo ha bebido alguna pócima, no lo vemos bien

- Hijo – ve que el muchacho se aleja de todos - ¿que te sucede?

- Estas pálido.........que

Y toma de la mano a la chica, subiendo rápidamente a su habitación, donde se encierra. Una vez solo con su amiga, cae de rodillas. Stacy ve un pequeño frasco vacío en la cama

- ¿Que has bebido?

- Algo que aliviará mis penas y esta persecución de la que soy objeto – dice con voz cansada

- ¡¡Te has envenenado!!

- Es mejor así – y logra echarse en su cama

- No..........prometiste que estarías a mi lado

- Y.........siempre..........lo...........estaré

- ¡¡Auxilio!!

- Hijo: abre la puerta – dice su madre alarmada

- No......abras

- Eres lo único que tengo – dice la chica llorosa – no me dejes sola

Unas voces se escuchan y la puerta se abre. Duncan ingresa y al verlo mal, lo levanta, saliendo en dirección a la calle, no sin antes decir

- No queremos verlos aquí cuando regresemos. Ya hicieron más de lo que no deben de hacer.

- Déjennos en paz, por favor – dice Michelle – si tienen hijos entiéndanos

Toda la familia sale, dejando a los magos dentro. Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Cornelius y Arthur junto con dos miembros de escolta y dos escribanos se miran entre si

- Es mejor regresar........dejémoslos solos

- Por ahora

- Cornelius

- De todas maneras debe cumplir la sentencia

- Mejor cuando lleguemos anule la conexión – habla Arthur – por lo visto, serán capaces hasta de abandonar esta casa si descubren que aun esta interconectado por la Red Flu

- Pondré a dos aurores como custodia, es lo único que haré. Ese chico ira a estudiar a Hogwarts, si o si

En el hospital, logran llegar a tiempo y salvarle la vida al hacerle un lavado gástrico. Queda internado y todos se preguntan que es lo que sucederá en los próximos días con el futuro del muchacho. Duncan va pensando de que forma pueden librarse él y su familia de tan terrible acoso

Continuará------------------------

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Hola a todos y les deseo que hayan pasado una Feliz NAvidad en compañia de sus familiares. Como veran, Harry muestra mucha rebeldía, pero causado por la Comunidad Magica a la cual rechaza de plano. Ignora los motivos de la misma, pero se manifiesta mucho mas su poder mágico.

Aparece un nuevo personaje que hara latir el corazoncito de Harry..........y que compartirá mas de un secreto

Para Dumbledore (y los demas magos) se les complica la situacion.

Dejenme reviews y les deseo un FELIZ AÑO 2009 para todos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**** Decisiones muggles**

Harry se ha salvado y una semana después es dado de alta. Termina las vacaciones y regresa a Eton, donde al menos estará tranquilo hasta el mes de Mayo. En Privet Drive, los Hansterger han estado sintiendo la presencia de esos dos hombres que vigilan la casa de distintas formas y no tuvieron otra opción que llamar a su abogado, para poner los puntos sobre las íes.

Un mes después, cuando ya toda la comunidad mágica se entera de la existencia del muchacho, llega al Ministerio una demanda contra ellos........del Palacio de Justicia muggle

- ¿Y esto?

- Al parecer los Hansterger han decidido jugar a su manera: nos han denunciado

- Ay cielos – dice ........- y ¿cuales son los cargos?

- Acoso, persecución, invasión domiciliaria

- Podemos pasarlo

- Ese es el problema: creo que no saldremos libres de esta. Han presentado todas las pruebas y nos citan al Juicio

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Que el Ministro esta en un gran lío

Mientras los dos miembros ministeriales discuten sobre el nuevo problema, en Hogwarts el chisme ha crecido. Muchos chicos anhelan conocer al muchacho, pero tendrían que esperar hasta que terminen el año de estudios y lleguen las vacaciones de verano.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los mortifagos han vuelto a crecer y uno de ellos – Colagusano – logra hacer contacto con su Amo, que esta debilitado. Junto a otros logran buscar los ingredientes y raptando a un muchacho para quitarle su sangre, logran que el debilitado enfermo recupere su cuerpo y poderes con una poderosa poción, aunque esta un poco limitado. Voldemort ha vuelto otra vez y en el cementerio se reúnen todos sus seguidores. El mal renace otra vez.

ºººººººººººººººººº

La Orden del Fénix se vuelve a reunir en la Mansión Black, esta vez para discutir lo sucedido en este año

- ¿Y como esta Harry? – pregunta Sirius bastante mortificado

- Bien...........ahora lejos, en sus estudios en ese extraño lugar

- ¿Como es posible que no reconozca su legado? – dice Tonks, una nueva integrante

- Va a ser difícil que venga por voluntad propia – dice Arthur – ahora esa familia ha denunciado al Ministerio y como siempre, los problemas han vuelto a resurgir

- Le advertí a Cornelius que no lo hiciera – dice Dumbledore – pero en fin, ese es ahora su problema. Nosotros no podemos quedar de brazos cruzados.....

- Ese muchacho no quiere saber nada – dice Molly – comprendo como debe estar su madre

- Madre adoptiva, Molly

- Aun así, lo protege como su hijo

- Pero ninguno de ellos sabe la verdad

- Alastor ha descubierto que Duncan tiene restos de un potente hechizo

- Es verdad – dice el auror – pero será difícil el probarlo. Y la verdad tuvo un hijo varón, solo que fue intercambiado. Ahora Harry mas actúa como un muggle

- Lo peor de todo es que Voldemort esta vivo y ha logrado reunir a sus secuaces

- No debe enterarse de los Hansterger, sospecharía

- Mas que sospechar...........trataría de seducir al chico, si detecta su poder

- Muchos se miran entre si.........hay esa posibilidad

- Solo falta un mes y entonces podremos hablar con ellos. ¿sabes algo de su vigilancia?

- El Ministro ha ordenado a los aurores abandonar el lugar, debido a la denuncia de los muggles – dice Kingsley – nadie mas ha regresado

- Confiemos en que no ocurra nada.......nos queda tres semanas para averiguar todo. El 01 de Junio nos reuniremos e iremos a visitar Privet Drive Nº 07

- Albus ¿no has considerado la decisión del muchacho?

Algunos miran tanto a Snape como a Dumbledore. Este último sabe de qué tema se refiere

- Lo he estado pensando

- ¿Entonces?

- Prepara la poción inhibidora.......si Harry sigue en lo mismo, entonces........se lo darás

- ¿Poción?

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Sirius, Remus deben entender: ese chico casi se mata – habla Minerva - si sigue con lo mismo, entonces debe convertirse en un muchacho muggle, por lo tanto beberá la poción que anule sus poderes y quedará fuera del margen del Ministerio y de nosotros........permanentemente

Los hombres parecen comprender, aunque a Sirius eso le signifique perder la última oportunidad de conocer a su verdadero ahijado. Mil veces, se lamenta haber tomado aquella misión 14 años atrás y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Stacy ha llegado a la casa de los Hansterger antes que Harry. Ha terminado sus estudios y va a pasar las vacaciones con su enamorado. Ambos se conocieron en el tren cuatro años atrás y formaron amistad rápidamente e intercambiaron cuitas y secretos

A los dos años de conocerse, ella se sorprendió al confesar el sus sentimientos y se hicieron enamorados en secreto. Se carteaban lo mas seguido que podían, pero un día, en una fiesta de beneficencia organizado por los internados de los colegios, su padre sospechaba de la relación que tenían los jovencitos, pero no le dijo nada. Al menos, su mayor preocupación era que aquellos extraños no alteraran la vida de su hijo.

Con lo ocurrido a principios del año, tuvo que reconocer la relación amorosa y hablar con el padre de la muchacha, un hombre rico que solo veía en ella un fastidio para su vida. Alegre, por saber que al menos podría librarse unos tres meses de su propia hija, le dio el permiso de pasar las vacaciones y aceptar – por el momento – al novio oficial.

Harry estaba mas que feliz, porque no solo tenia amigos, sino también a "la mas bonita de todas las chicas" como pareja. Pero temía, porque hace poco tuvo unos extraños sueños, que escribía en un diario personal.........solo contaba los días para que se diera inicio a las vacaciones de verano.

Pero en la casa de la Sra. Figg (en realidad una espía de la Orden) la dueña vigilaba la casa de los Hansterger.......un día, vio algo extraño y se dio cuenta que era un mortífago.......por la chimenea avisó a la Orden y siguió en la vigilancia. Sospechaba que la familia muggle estaría en peligro, en cualquier momento.

Continuará.....................................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos y que tal las fiestas? me imagino que super bien

Este capitulo es muty cortito, pero en las siguientes vendrá mas accion.........sin embargo los Hansterger tendran que soportar mas la presencia de la Orden, haciendoles la vida insoportable

¿que sucedera? Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualización


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**** Huida y búsqueda**

La Orden ha estado vigilando desde Mayo la casa Nº 07 de Privet Drive, para darle seguridad y así se enteran de las actividades cotidianas de la casa, aunque en esta ultima semana no haya ningún indicio de que hubiese alguien......era ya la primera semana de Junio

Sospechando, una noche Remus y Sirius (que estaban de guardia) entran sin ser vistos............encontrando la casa vacía.

Al día siguiente, en la Mansión Black

- Creo que se han ido

- Imposible: la ultima vez que hubo movimiento fue el domingo

- ¿Y si nos han engañado?

- Posiblemente ya lo tenían preparado – habla Kingsley – salieron normalmente, como si fuesen a pasear o algo así

Pero Dumbledore estaba más que mortificado, esta vez por la desaparición de la familia entera

- ¿No vieron algo más?

- Aparte de un camión el sábado, pero fue en la noche, yo ya no estaba – dice Alastor

- ¿A quien le tocaba vigilancia el domingo?

- A Mundungus

- ¿¿Que??

- Cualquiera, menos el

- No.....

-¿Que sucede? -pregunta Arthur

- ¿A ese loco? Te apuesto a que abandonó su puesto y se fue de parranda o a vender algo ilegal

- Albus

- Lo se............ Mundungus ¡¡aparécete ahora!!

Aparece con un crack, un mago de aspecto desaliñado con una bolsa llena de trastos. Al ver a Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos, empezó a temblar

- Estoy esperando

- Yo no vi nada

- ¿Seguro?

- No vio nada, porque estaba lejos del objetivo. Te fuiste a Hogsmeade, verdad – pregunta Sirius

- Es cierto, mil disculpas

- Grandísimo pillo: ahora no sabemos a donde han ido

- Yo...pensé que no saldrían

- Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no estabas – dice Remus

- ¿Y si saben que estábamos vigilándolos?

- ¿De que hablas Severus?

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos presentamos en aquella casa la primera vez?

- Si

- Pues detecte que el muchacho no nos tenía tanta simpatía. Al parecer ha aprendido a detectar nuestra presencia y solo han esperado un movimiento o descuido nuestro para escabullirse

- Suena lógico

- Pero ¿como, si el chico no estaba allí?

- Debe haber dejado alguna instrucción para su familia. Ahora si que los hemos perdido

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro lado del mundo (Norteamérica) una familia paseaba en Disneyworld disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. Duncan había preparado todo en secreto junto al abogado de la familia y había salido a pedir de boca...........se imaginaba la desesperación de aquella gente, cuando supieran que no estaban ya allí.

El Dr. Reghel se encargaría de la casa y de cualquier problema que pudiese originar o surgir en su ausencia en Londres. Michelle y sus hijos estaban almorzando unos hotdogs y refrescos mientras consultaban los mapas para ver a donde irían esta vez. El hombre sonreía de felicidad: por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía disfrutar de su familia y de un buen descanso, lejos de los problemas

Cerca, alguien lo observaba: era el misterioso testigo, que disfrazado, seguía a la familia............y miraba en especial al muchacho, que sonreía feliz junto a su enamorada, disfrutando de los juegos

Continuará.....................

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos: esta vez los Hansterger se han amargado y se han dado "una pequeña escapada". Ignoran que mas adelante los planes se les arruinaran con la intromision de la Orden y de los alumnos.....

En el sgte capitulo..........lo impensado, dejenme reviwes y nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**** El secreto de los Hansterger**

En Londres, un grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts se reúnen en la taberna de Tom para ir de una buena vez a conocer al misterioso adolescente. Las cuatro casas se olvidaron de sus diferencias y se unieron con un firme propósito

Pero las noticias llegadas del Profeta truncarían su deseo: en el periódico salía la noticia de la extraña desaparición de la familia muggle y con ello el aviso de la venta de la casa.

Hermione leía las noticias al mismo tiempo que tomaba un jugo de calabaza

- No puedo creerlo

- Al parecer ya se sentían intranquilos

- Según el diario – lee Dean Thomas – la casa se puso a la venta una semana antes.........nadie sabe a donde se han marchado

- Y su abogado parece ser el único en saber su paradero – termina Hannan

- Si este muggle sabe de nuestra existencia, debe saber de todo – habla Luna – de seguro estará protegiéndose

- Es cierto – dice Cho – ni siquiera podrá decirnos la dirección

- Tenemos que hacer algo

- ¿Porque no vamos a aquella casa?

- ¿Y que vamos a decir?

- Algún vecino debe estar atento.......

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- En cada barrio siempre hay un chismoso o mete narices en vida ajena – dice Ron – de seguro uno de esos vecinos nos puede ayudar

- Excelente idea, hermanito

- Al fin se te iluminó el cerebro

- ¿Porque será?

- Oigan: tengo tanto interés por conocerlo

- Igual nosotros – dice Ernie – nos reuniremos cuando

- Mañana en la tarde – habla la castaña – y saldremos de dudas

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En Privet Drive Nº 4, los Dursley cuchicheaban de lo mismo, aunque esta vez, el tema preferido eran sus vecinos de la casa Nº 7

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, había una extraña oreja que conectaba a otra, en la casa de la Sra. Figg. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se reunieron y pidieron la ayuda de la anciana, escuchando la conversación familiar:

- Vernon ¿sabes a donde se han ido los vecinos?

- No lo se, amorcito.........pero ese hombre es muy inteligente, pues ha eludido a esas personas extrañas que te comenté últimamente. Vestían de manera muy rara

- ¿Te acuerdas aquel evento que ocurrió con las lechuzas que aparecieron en el día y esa lluvia de estrellas y no se que?

- Si – decía el hombre – muy raro. Uno de esos tipos me abrazo

- No te......

- Calma Petunia no me hizo nada, pero estaba eufórico

- Pero fue hace 14 años

- ¿Y supiste algo de.....tu hermana?

- No..........y es mejor así. Son de esa gente...........fenómenos

- Bueno.....regresando al tema: Ya van dos semanas que no veo a ningún miembro de esa familia

- Al parecer viajaron a provincia......un día escuche que comprarían unos pasajes

- Ese chico tiene novia – dice Dudley – y es muy bonita, la vi un día que vino

- Pero no es mejor que tu, mi hijito

- Es un aburrido de primera clase

- Lo que pasa es que esta muy mimado ese muchacho. Según me cuentan, la generación de esa familia son todas mujeres y a la vez son descendientes de brujas. Muchas de sus antecesoras murieron en la hoguera y rara vez nacían varones. A estos, los consideraban hechiceros y también fueron quemados. Daría lo que fuera para que se reinstaurara esa persecución a esos fenómenos

- Querido: escuchándote en realidad tienes toda la razón

- Pero a mi me gusta esa chica papa, es la hija del Dr. Zachymist

- Ah el acaudalado que vive en la mejor zona residencial de la ciudad...........mi hijito tiene buen gusto. Veremos como separar a esos mocosos

- Pero hay un letrero de venta de la casa......¿como salieron sin ser vistos?

- No te dije, amor.......son descendientes de fenómenos. Usaron tu ya sabes que........te apuesto a que ese mocoso es mucho mas fuerte que todas sus hermanas. Y de seguro ha hechizado a esa muchacha que le gusta a mi hijo. Ya veré como averiguar el paradero actual de esa familia, tengo algunos contactos en la policía

Para los chicos, la información recibida era mas que suficiente.....así que en realidad el misterioso muchacho es descendiente de brujas, de allí sus poderes y sus hermanas son squids o tienen algún poder mágico latente o son portadoras de los genes. Y la Sra. Figg atiende a los muchachos hasta que se retiran, no sin antes agradecerle su ayuda; cuando se queda sola, va por medio de su chimenea hasta la Mansión Black, para informar lo ocurrido a la Orden

ºººººººººººººººº

Llega quincena de Agosto y todo parece normal, excepto para la Orden, que no ha podido ubicar a los Hansterger. En el Ministerio de Magia, los aurores han recorrido casi todo el país sin ningún resultado. Los magos y brujas de la comunidad anhelan saber más de ese misterioso muchacho, sin éxito.

Los muchachos de Hogwarts también están frustrados, ya que tampoco han dado con su paradero. Hermione se ha informado sobre los antecesores de la familia en su búsqueda en las bibliotecas, obteniendo un enorme file que lo lleva consigo

Faltando una semana para regresar al castillo a proseguir sus estudios, Sirius Black sale a buscarlo por su cuenta y se ausenta tres días. Dumbledore se reúne con los alumnos en Hogsmeade y analiza la información conseguida

- Buen trabajo Srta. Granger, es un excelente expediente muggle

- Gracias, Sr. Director – dice la castaña – y ese apellido es comúnmente mencionado a lo largo de toda la edad media, hasta mucho antes. Todo lo que mencionan parece ser verdad

- Quemados en la hoguera........al parecer vivían antes en Europa y huyeron cuando el Santo Oficio fue en su persecución. Les confiscaron todos sus bienes y volvieron a comenzar de cero – menciona Alastor

- No puedo creer esto – dice Minerva – aquí también sufrieron persecución.....mencionan que viajaron a Salem, donde vivieron tranquilos dos siglos y medio

- Y empezaron sus problemas cuando fueron acusados de brujería.........pobres

- Pero en los archivos ministeriales no existe esta información – habla Remus – porque

- Al parecer los antecesores jamás se contactaron con la comunidad mágica.....prefirieron llevar su cruz a cuestas

- O nunca se inscribieron – menciona Kingsley – a veces muchos patriarcas no declaraban a sus familiares

- Quien sabe – habla Severus – una familia cuyos descendientes eran candidatos a la muerte, tal vez sabían demasiado y prefirieron no involucrar a nadie y alejarse de todos. La ultima persecución que sufrieron, según estos documentos fue en el año 1900 y de allí se pierde el rastro. Posiblemente lograron que, en cada nacimiento, naciesen niños sin poderes mágicos

- Hasta ahora.........Harry es un caso extraño: no podemos hacerle el examen y tampoco coincide con ellos ni con nosotros. Mas parece un hibrido......o algo fuera de lugar

Un perro negro y enorme ingresa y se dirige al grupo, llegando a las piernas de Remus, donde lo raspa

- ¡¡Canuto!!

- Ah llegaste............¿tienes alguna información?

A los pies de Dumbledore aparecía Sirius cansado, tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla, descansa pero menciona feliz

- Los hallé..........si que dieron trabajo

- ¿Estan aquí?

- No........en Irlanda del Norte.

- Con razón no los ubicábamos

- ¿Y esos papeles?

- Te interesará leer esta documentación, pero será mas tarde. ¿Donde se encuentran exactamente?

- En un antiguo lugar, actualmente protegido por magia antiquísima. Creo que conocen bien el lugar, para ser una familia de extraños recién llegados. Será difícil el entrar por la protección

- Iremos mañana

- ¿Podemos ir con usted Profesor Dumbledore?

- Son muy jóvenes

- Queremos saber, además ese chico es de nuestra edad y queremos conocerlo – dice Zachary – tal vez entre todos si le mostramos lo que hacemos, acabe convencido de que no somos lo que ellos piensen

- Serían de gran ayuda

Dumbledore los mira mientras acicala su enorme barba

- Los quiero temprano en el Bosque..............iremos por traslator

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Antes del amanecer se hallan reunidos los Weasley junto a Hermione, Ernie, Luna, Neville, Zachary, Thomas, Seamus, las hermanas Patil, Susan, Cho, Terry, los hermanos Creevey, Cedric, Draco y sus amigos y otros alumnos de Hogwarts. Con ellos los acompaña una buena parte de la Orden: Sirius, Remus, Enmeline, Minerva, Severus, Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus, Arthur y su esposa,

Logran teletransportarse por el traslador a Irlanda del Norte. Al llegar una espesa neblina los recibe y muchos terminan separados en vez de llegar juntos. Al reunirse de nuevo, la varita de Dumbledore señala un camino, donde ya Sirius transformado, camina en medio del clima

- Que extraño: se supone que estamos en verano

- Por la cercanía del Polo Norte, el clima no es lo que uno piensa....abríguense

- Hay algo medio raro aquí – dice Hermione

- No detecto nada

- No es eso, Luna..........siento que nos observan

- Acertó, intrusa

Una voz masculina y desconocida se alza entre la neblina.......al disiparse, todos ven que un hombre vestido con una túnica distinta a la que ellos portan y rodeado de varios hombres. Sus trajes son idénticos al de los antiguos Templarios................Son un equipo que los mira fijamente y entre ellos se encuentra Duncan, que se acerca al más anciano y le dice algo al oído..........ese hombre habla ante todos:

- Así que ustedes son los que intentan separar al muchacho de su familia. Pensábamos que al no hallarlos, darían por finalizado su intensa búsqueda

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Sabemos quien eres Albus Dumbledore, pero ninguno nos conoce........sígannos

Sin más remedio, deciden seguir al misterioso hombre, aunque a Dumbledore este grupo le parece familiar, ninguno se imagina lo que esta a punto de descubrir

Continuará............

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Ha pasado los dias y la Orden, empecinada en hallar al muchacho, busca informes y halan información en la historia muggle, mas no en el Ministerio..........pero solo han obtenido una pequeña parte.....¿Que secreto ocultan los Hansterger? ¿Y porque sus antecesores estan ligados con eventos historicos de los muggles? La respuesta en el sgte capitulo

Dejen rewies y hasta la proxima actualizacion


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**** Descendientes de Templarios**

Llegan a una ciudad cuyos habitantes los observan y cuchichean al verlos. Al parecer, los mismos chicos sienten lo mismo que sintió el joven adolescente y en silencio siguen a los adultos. Los magos ven entre los pobladores a parte de la familia Hansterger, que los mira con desconfianza al verlos de nuevo

Un anciano se acerca a Duncan con el rostro feliz y lo abraza

- Tu hijo hizo buena elección: a partir de hoy Stacy Zachymist pertenece a nuestra agrupación. Cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad, organizaremos su unión

- Me alegro mucho, Abad Pacmand......sé que sus sentimientos hacia mi hijo son muy sinceros y ha vivido con nosotros los problemas que nos aquejaban

- Y nos conoce..........ah: pero tenemos invitados.

- Si..........son ellos

- Tu eres Albus Dumbledore...........uno de los mejores magos de toda la Comunidad Mágica –le da la mano

- Encantado......pero ustedes son

- Somos descendientes de los primeros alquimistas y guerreros, hoy una Cofradía. Soy el Abad Ken Pacmand y nuestros integrantes descienden de los primeros sabios, que muchas veces sufrieron destierro o la muerte, al no ser comprendidos. Antes los magos y nosotros convivíamos en unión y paz...........hasta que llegó el verdadero motivo, por el cual nos separamos y seguimos caminos distintos

- Ya recuerdo – habla Minerva – mencionaban en las historias de la comunidad mágica a un grupo que desapareció hace mas de tres mil años..........por no coincidir en algo que hoy no tiene valor

- En esos tiempos era valorable......en realidad fueron nuestras diferencias.........dos poderosos magos y dos poderosas brujas trataron de resolver ese problema, pero no pudieron, debido a que la cacería de brujos se extendió a nosotros. Por seguridad, nos ocultamos en sitios que nuestros antecesores lo marcaron eternamente, refugiándonos, así pudimos sobrevivir. Me sorprende que hoy nos hayan ubicado

- No fue fácil..........pero el Ministerio ni la Comunidad no saben de vuestra ubicación

- Y es mejor que no lo sepan........por ahora se quedarán tres días, pero no pueden intervenir bajo ningún motivo en nuestras vidas, es lo único que les puedo pedir

- Esta bien..........¿y Harry?

- Cuando Duncan nos avisó de vuestra aparición, al principio nos sorprendió y decidimos investigar el motivo.....el es su hijo y por lo tanto, son sus padres lo que deciden el futuro que llevará. Si el muchacho acepta o no, es decisión que debe avalar o desechar, no intervenimos en la vida ajena. No es nuestro estilo, pero si debe seguir nuestra forma de vida.

- Pero Harry ya no es un niño.........pronto deberá reconocer sus derechos, deberes y lazos con nosotros, su Comunidad. Además en estos momentos ya no es tan inocente en muchos aspectos

- ¿De que habla, Sr. Hansterger?

- Lo entenderá cuando lo vea, Sr. Dumbledore......esta será vuestra vivienda

Una hermosa casa con todas las comodidades para la Orden y los estudiantes de Hogwarts era entregado.......los mas jóvenes admiraban la casa, que tenia todas las comodidades, mientras el Abad les hablaba

- Que descansen del largo viaje y nos veremos mas tarde, en la cena

- Y desaparecían entre la neblina

Los miembros de la Orden ingresaron y vieron que todo parecía normal....aunque era Alastor el más desconfiado

- Solo tres días

- No podemos ni siquiera acercarnos a chico

- Al parecer nos tienen a prueba......presiento que hemos interrumpido algo muy importante

- ¿Te acordarás de quienes son, no Sr. Director?

- ¿O quienes son en realidad, Dumbledore?

- Si........................Entre los muggles tiene diversos y variados nombres, algunos los conocen mas como la Cofradía de la Santa Orden de los Templarios, antes unido a la religión muggle. Sus inicios están ligados a nuestra comunidad por tener el mismo origen, pero más destacaban en sabiduría y en el arte de la guerra. Si no eran mago o bruja, eran muy desarrollados intelectualmente. Los Fundadores de Hogwarts vivieron con ellos en paz y aprendieron mucho. Pero cuando llegó la edad media y por ende aparecía la Cacería de Brujas, ocurrió algo que desconocemos y originó que se separaran definitivamente. Mientras que la Comunidad Mágica siguió viviendo igual hasta hoy, ellos han estado movilizándose casi por todo el mundo, adquiriendo conocimientos, llevando en sus manos su forma de vida, defendiendo a la religión muggle. Pero también sufrieron persecución y muerte. Posiblemente pasaron el mismo problema que ahora tenemos nosotros: de la ascendencia. Entre ellos hay un mago y temen ser descubiertos otra vez

- Ahora entiendo el porque los Hansterger nos pedían alejarnos – dice Enmeline.

- Nunca me imagine – habla Remus – ser testigo de esto, pero posiblemente haya una oportunidad de volver a unirlos

- No lo creo

- ¿Cuantos de ellos tienen poderes mágicos como nosotros?

- Ni idea, Tonks

- Algo tenemos que hacer, no – dice Alastor mientras su ojo mágico revoloteaba a todo sitio – al menos estos muchachos trataran de convencer al chico que vaya a estudiar a Hogwarts

- Es bueno que hayan venido, pero........esperemos que tengan mejor resultado que nosotros. Severus

- Si

- ¿Tienes la poción?

- Aquí. Si el muchacho sigue en lo mismo

- Se lo servirás...........antes hablaremos con la familia por ultima vez. Dependerá de esa reunión, que le entregues la única salida que tiene para anular sus poderes mágicos y dejarlo tranquilo. Asimismo el Ministerio y la Comunidad no podrán intervenir cuando ya no los detecte.

- Albus

- ¿Si Minerva?

- Y si anulamos los poderes del chico, ¿que pasará con su descendencia.....en caso que tenga hijos en el futuro?

- Severus

- En el simplemente desaparece.........pero si tiene antecesor mágico, los poderes pueden pasar a la siguiente generación.....pero ya no será como antes, apenas harán algunos rasgos que pueden confundirlos con los squid. Pero la cuarta generación serán verdaderos muggles

- Sin magia

- Exacto.

Los muchachos habían escuchado la conversación de la Orden. En silencio cada uno se fue a descansar, aunque los hermanos Weasley se reunieron con Hermione para discutir algunos asuntos

- Van a darle la poción - inicia Fred

- Que le quitara sus poderes – dice George

- ¿Pero porque? – dice Ginny – ni siquiera le han dado una oportunidad de ver como somos

- Papa nos contó lo que ocurrió en el Juicio – dice Bill – no puedo creerlo

- Pero lo vimos en el pensadero de papá – menciona Ron – es increíble. No podemos permitir que lo conviertan en un muggle

- Si dicen que es el Niño que acabo con Ustedes ya saben quien – habla Hermione mientras que la puerta se abre e ingresan los demás muchachos – entonces la comunidad mágica no puede perderlo. Es nuestra única esperanza. El mismo puede detener a los mortifagos y por ende a.....el

- Podemos practicar nuestra magia aquí, si nos lo permiten – dice Padma

- Así puede ver como nosotros controlamos nuestro poder

- Buena idea

- Entonces este es el plan

Los muchachos arman un plan y se dirigen a visitar los amplios patios y jardines. Resuelto unas dudas, regresan a descansar. En la noche reciben visitas de los altos mandos de la Cofradía y piden al menos permiso para practicar, con el motivo de dar examen en Hogwarts, lo cual es concedido. La noche avanza en el cielo estrellado y en otra parte, una pareja de adolescentes se jura amor eterno, en medio de un extraño altar

Continuará.........................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos, como veran me he demorado en actualizar por algunos problemas muggles que ya estan resueltos. Y ahora que la Orden descubrio a este grupo, ¿que sucederá? ¿Lograran convencer al muchacho? ¿Que dira Harry cuando los vea?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualizacion


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**** Un día desastroso con magos**

Al día siguiente, Harry y Stacy caminan entre las calles. El día promete ser un poco frío pero no le ponen importancia, ya que están juntos. Cuando pasan por una de las calles, el chico detecta corporalmente, una presencia que pensó no volver a sentir

Llegando a una casa, ve que un grupo de muchachos practica algo bastante extraño y desconocido para ellos: magia. Dumbledore lo reconoce y el ojiverde a el, retrocediendo espantado

- Me hallaron

- ¿Otra vez?

- No iré....ni loco

- ¿Quien les dejo ingresar?

- Nos encontraron – dice el Abad junto a su padre, apareciendo al mismo tiempo junto a ellos

- Se quedarán solo tres días..........pasado ese tiempo deben irse

- Y nosotros movilizarnos, pero te enviare a Eton, hijo

- No quiero verlos

- Entiendo tu negativa, muchacho...pero ellos insistieron en que veas lo que hacen. Quieren pasar un día contigo

- ¿Que?

- Y será hoy

- No............cualquier cosa, menos eso

- Tu prometida te acompañara

- No me dejarás solo con estos......locos

- No me agradan mucho......pero estaré a tu lado

Mira a su padre, que también tiene el mismo rostro de preocupación. Voltea y ve al Abad

- Con una condición

- Dila

- Cuando salga de esta casa ni bien anochezca, ellos se van.......y no vuelvan a molestarme. Mi posición aun sigue siendo la misma

- Lo se..........pero que tal si mides fuerza con ellos

- Yo no soy como ellos

- Pero ellos afirman que eres como su comunidad. Sabrás bien por nuestra historia que, antes convivíamos juntos

- Y el motivo real de la separación

- Que no debes comentar con nadie......a nosotros no nos gustaría que ellos sepan la verdad

- Además eres mi hijo y no permitiré que te pase nada

- Por cierto, hijo de un guerrero y descendiente directo de uno de las mejores antecesoras de la Cofradía........haz valer tu legado

- Así lo haré, Abad

- Vamos

El grupo ingresa a la casa, motivando que la Orden y los alumnos detengan sus prácticas. Los chicos son los más ansiosos al ver al muchacho, con una curiosidad sin límites

- Hola

- ¿Tú eres Harry?

- ¿El chico del Juicio?

- Nos comentaron lo ocurrido allí

- ¿Es verdad que eres uno de nosotros?

La respuesta del muchacho los dejaría helados

- ¡No!

- Harry

- No muchos han sido presentados, eso se resolverá mas adelante. Ha aceptado solo con una condición: ustedes no lo atosigan con nada de preguntas ni propuestas y ni bien termine el día, saldrá por esa puerta........para siempre

- No nos queda otra que aceptar

- ¿Y ella?

- Que pensaron: ¿vamos a tenerlo solo todo un día? No.....debe estar con su prometida

- No mordemos – dicen las chicas, medias celosas

- Pero si hacer otras cosas, que se le tiene prohibido

- Ambos son bienvenidos – dice Remus

- Bien, los dejamos..........nos vemos en la noche, Harry, Stacy

- No faltaré, Abad

- Cuídate – le abraza su padre

Ambos hombres se retiran.....Minerva se acerca a los demás

- El desayuno esta listo

- Que bien – dicen los hermanos Weasley

- Vamos, aquí hace frío

- Prefiero el frío

- Harry – dice Stacy – yo no estoy acostumbrada a este frío

- Lo olvide......bueno que nos queda

Con bastante cautela caminan detrás de los muchachos que ingresan alegres. La pareja ingresa y se queda parada en medio del comedor. Viendo como todos toman asiento y el desayuno va volando hacia cada uno. Minerva se acerca a los chicos

- No tengan miedo, vengan

- No tengo hambre – dice Harry

- Debes comer algo

Mira a su novia con rostro semi cómico

- Esta bien, mamá

- Al menos ya sabes que hacer

- Si no me dejas solo con ellos, mejor

Y tomaron asiento. Los muchachos lo veían atentamente y esta vez se fastidia por la forma en que lo miraban, decide tomar el asunto en sus manos

- ¿Acaso tengo algo feo en la cara?

- ¿Porque?

- Porque me miran raro

- Lo siento, tal vez sería mejor si nos presentamos. Yo soy Hermione Granger de la Casa Gryffindor

- Ah

La forma de presentación siguió adelante, para perplejidad de la pareja

- Yo soy Ronald Weasley, de la misma casa que Hermione, ellos – señala – son mis hermanos

- Giny Weasley

- Fred y este es mi gemelo George, es un gusto

- Soy Seamus Finnigan y el es Neville Logbottom, nuestros compañeros

- Dean Thomas

- Lavender Brown

- Padma Patil

- Oliver Brown

- Angélica Johnson

- Katie Bell

- Seamus Finnigan

- Lee Jordan

- Yo soy Colin Creevey y este es mi hermano Dennis (y le toma una foto a la desprevenida pareja)

- Soy Luna Lovegood, de la Casa Ravenclaw, conmigo están mis compañeros

- Cho Chang – le saluda la chica de rasgos orientales

- Susan Bones

- Zacharias Smith

- Cedric Diggory

- Parvatil Patil

- Marietta Edgecombe

- Yo soy Ernie Mc Millian de la casa Hufflepuff y mis compañeros

- Terry Boot

- Justin Finch-Fletchey

- Alicia Spinnet

- Antony Goldstein

- Michael Corner

- Draco Malfoy de la Casa Slytherin y mis compañeros

- Pansy Parkinson

- Vincent Crabble

- Gregory Goyle

- Marcus Flint

- Zabini Blaise

- Malcom Bladock

- Theodore Nott

- Millicent Bulstrode

- Daphne Greengrass

- Y ellos – dice Hermione son la Orden del Fénix. Algunos son profesores de Hogwarts

- Los profesores son Minerva Mc Gonagall – la profesora le saluda – Severus Snape – el profesor lo mira con indiferencia – Remus Lupin – el licántropo le saluda alegremente y el es el Director Albus Dumbledore

- Lo se

- Harry no seas descortés

- No soy descortés, sino realista.........¿o quieres que diga la verdad?

Muchos veían, que el muchacho simplemente no quería saber nada de nada.....Arthur se pone de pie

- Bueno procuraremos que veas lo que hacemos cada vez que estamos juntos

- ¿Quien es usted?

- Ah cielos que olvidadizo soy: Arthur Weasley y ella es mi esposa Molly

- Un gusto, Harry

- Hmmmmm

- Ellos son Kingsley .........., Tonks (la aurora le guiña un ojo), Mundungus (Harry se asusta del aspecto que tiene) Enmeline, Sirius Black (el mago le sonríe). El resto tuvo que quedarse para la seguridad del castillo.

- ¿Que deseas tomar?

- Algo caliente, por favor – dice Stacy

- Nada

- Harry, debes comer algo

- No tengo apetito

- Aunque sea leche

- Pero....

- Estas.....

Y se calla...............Stacy va mirando de reojo al grupo y sabe bien que no puede decir mucho o sospecharían.

- Por favor

Accede a comer tostadas y te. Le sirven y mientras va desayunando va escuchando en silencio lo que conversan. Terminado el desayuno, los adultos se retiran y los adolescentes se reúnen

- ¿Que tal si ensayamos?

- Claro.......¿que hacemos primero?

- ¿Que tal los hechizos de defensa?

- Bien.....¿nos acompañan? – voltea Terry para ver a la pareja

- Quisiera conversar con mi novia a solas

- Oh si..........claro; estaremos en el patio

Y se retiran. La pareja va a una sala vacía y se encierran, viendo a un perro dormir en la alfombra

- ¿Y esto?

- Que lindo perrito

- Olvídalo..........no puedo creer que esta gente haya llegado hasta aquí

- Ni yo Harry, están empecinados

- Si esto sigue así, me mato

- No lo harás..........te lo impediré

- ¿Te imaginas si siguen persiguiéndome por toda la vida? No lo soportaría. Me importa un pepino lo que piensen, yo se lo que haré con mi vida..........no soportaré a nadie detrás de mí, diciendo lo que debo y no debo hacer

- Ellos dicen que tú eres un.....

- ¡¡Cállate!!

- ¿Y si es verdad?

- Mentira.........no soy lo que ellos dicen, no nací en ese lugar que mencionan. Desde que me empezaron a manifestarse ese poder, el Abad esta muy preocupado. Ya me lo ha advertido: no debo ir a ningún lugar, excepto a la Cofradía

- Se que tu futuro esta ligado a ellos, pero esta gente es.......distinta

- No me digas que tomarás partido por ellos

- No es eso......es que no se.......están muy interesados en ti

- Si lo sabes, dime el motivo entonces

Stacy se calla: la realidad es que no sabe nada y mira con pena a su pareja

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Veo que no has pensado en eso

- Solo falta una prueba que debemos cumplir, ¿sabes cual es?

- Tiene que ver con la pureza del alma o algo así.....pero estoy preparado. Si logramos pasar invictos, jamás nos separaremos

- Es lo que mas anhelo

Y se abrazan, dándose tiernos besos. El perro negro los mira atentamente, moviendo la cola. Al salir la pareja, el perro se levanta y los sigue

En el patio, los chicos están practicando con sus varitas. Harry esta mirándolos con escepticismo

- Hola Harry ¿porque no vienes y practicas?

- No.....me es desconocido

- ¿Como puedes decir que la magia te es desconocida, si tienes poderes como nosotros?

Al fin el muchacho capta el verdadero motivo de pasar ese día con ellos: estaban tratando de convencerlo. Su rostro adquirió matices de enojo

- Porque soy lo que ustedes llaman un muggle

- Yo soy hija de muggles, pero tengo aptitudes........tu los tienes en demasía, Harry – dice la castaña – porque tienes antecesores mágicos

- Mis antecesores murieron en la hoguera por variados motivos, niña tonta. Si crees que ser una sabelotodo es más fácil para ti, que lleves la vida que elegiste, no hables de lo que no sabes. Y no te metas con mi familia, que ni siquiera sabes de su origen

- ¡¡Harry!!

A pesar de todo, las palabras calaron hondo en la gryffindor, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose humillada en lo más profundo de su ser, sale corriendo hacia la casa, seguida de Ginny (que le lanzó miradas de odio) y las hermanas Patil. Los demás se quedaron fríos

- ¿Porque le hablaste de esa manera? – le pregunta Ron

- Porque ustedes insisten en algo que no quiero conocer

- Es tu herencia – dice Pansy

- Al maldito infierno lo que sea.........yo no soy como ustedes, grábense mi mensaje en sus cerebros

- Eres muy descortés, amigo – dice Cedric

- Yo no soy ni amigo ni conocido de fenómenos como ustedes

- Ah no – dice Ron bastante amargado y sacando su varita – te arrepentirás de esto

- Adelante si eres tan valiente. No te tengo miedo

- Ron: esta desarmado – dice Cho – no sabe a lo que se enfrentará

- Harry: ese chico te atacará

- Veamos que intenta hacerme, amor.....aléjate

- Pero.....

- Calma, Stacy – y le coge la mano

- Ron: ¡¡¡NO!!!

Sus hermanos mayores no pueden detener que el muchacho le dispare a la pareja un potente rayo rojo, pronunciado con un hechizo. Pero al mismo tiempo, un escudo invisible aparece cubriendo a la pareja de adolescentes, haciendo que el rayo se desvié. La Orden aparece en medio de los gritos, alertados por dos de los alumnos

- Al parecer será muy difícil que continúes – se acerca Dumbledore, que ha estado escuchando todo – necesito hablar con tus padres, ahora..........¿Puedes llamarlos?

- Bien..........vámonos Stacy

Ambos salen de la casona y desaparecen entre la neblina. Dumbledore mira a Draco

- Llama al Jefe de tu casa y dile que traiga la poción. Y sigan practicando

Se retira..........los muchachos se miran nerviosamente entre si

- No será que....

- La poción inhibidora........se lo darán

- Debemos impedirlo

- Ah si....¿dime como, George?

- Ese chico se le nota a las claras que no ira ni de visita a Hogwarts – habla Blaise – nos odia......cree que estamos interfiriendo en su vida

- Y en su futuro

- Vengan conmigo

A la voz de Hannan, los chicos ingresan y ven que Draco esta junto a su Jefe de casa con un pequeño caldero en la chimenea y una poción cocinándose. Sentados los demás adultos que miran con seriedad lo que hace Snape, que al mover el preparado, dice

- Esta listo......es mejor esperar a que venga y se tenga la última conversación. Si sigue con lo mismo, se lo daré

- Esperemos que no demore

- Nunca llegamos tarde, Sr. Dumbledore

En la entrada están parados el Abad y los Hansterger

- Hay algo que nosotros queremos saber

- No tiene ese derecho

- ¿Porque?

- Es nuestro secreto

- O sea – dice Sirius – ¿nos están ocultando algo?

- Si........nuestro origen – Duncan da unos pasos - El porque nuestro hijo tiene poderes mágicos, reabre una vieja herida de la Cofradía, que teme perder a uno de sus miembros.

- Antiguamente, al separarnos de la Comunidad Mágica, seguían naciendo niños y niñas con aptitudes mágicas. Evitábamos que sean detectados, al enviarlos con sus familias a distintos lugares y se quedaban a vivir allí hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, donde ese poder ya no podía evolucionar – el Abad camina de un lado a otro – Con el paso del tiempo, esas aptitudes fueron desapareciendo en los descendientes y la mente se desarrolló en su lugar. Hasta ahora..........no entiendo como ahora, un muchacho haya desarrollado......esa aptitud

- Eso es magia – dice Dumbledore – y no pueden seguir ocultándolo

- Depende del mismo muchacho el elegir......sabe bien que ninguno de nosotros lo obligara a algo que no desea hacer.

- No iré a ningún lugar ni siquiera de paseo – dice Harry con odio en su voz – no quiero estar en un lugar donde me traten como bicho raro. Tampoco pedí tener ese.........don o lo que sea. Quítenmelo

- No

- Oí decir a uno de ellos que si no aceptaba, me daría algo que anulara ese poder que ustedes persisten en mencionarlo cada rato.......en mi antigua casa, el – señalo a Severus – mencionó dos opciones y elegí la segunda: anular el poder que tengo permanentemente. Esta es mi decisión final

El rostro del muchacho, bastante serio y tranquilo contrastaba con los demás, que se veían imposibilitados hasta para intervenir. Sin prisa, Snape le sirve una copa de una poción de color verdusca y le agrega un finísimo polvo, revolviéndolo hasta que toma un color blanco. Se acerca y sin preguntar, le extiende la copa.

Harry toma la copa y lo mira desconfiadamente

- ¿Como sabré si lo que me das es la poción correcta?

- ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

- Es evidente..........tómatelo

La actitud hace que el pocionista reaccione, alejándose de él. Los demás dudan de lo que ven, pero una aparición brillante y pura hace que todos volteen hacia la ventana y se apaguen las luces

- ¡¡Tu!! – y se inclina el Abad, seguido de las dos parejas

- "Siempre estaré con ustedes, amados hermanos y hermanas. Este grupo solo reclama lo que según ellos, les pertenece. He visto el pasado, presente y futuro de cada uno y no es como piensan. Los Hansterger han sufrido, por siglos, mucha persecución en el pasado, por una falsa acusación que fue arrastrándose a través de los siglos. Hoy, que esas extrañas ideas no existen, a excepción de los que no creen ni en uno ni en otro, obligan a tomar caminos distintos. Tienen un futuro prometedor............a no ser que ellos – señala a la Orden – obtengan lo que tanto ansían"

- Harry no es lo que ellos dicen

- Solo reclamamos nuestro derecho

- "Silencio..........si el va a donde pretenden llevarlo, mas será su desgracia que su dicha, mas su desesperación que su alegría, mas la muerte que la vida. Y no durara en tomar su propia vida para acabar tanto infortunio y cerrar definitivamente lo que le aqueja. Ese hombre, muchacho – señala a Severus – no te miente, pues te ha dado lo que mas anhelas"

- ¿A pesar de que no le crea?

- "A pesar de tu desconfianza.......solo tu eliges tu propio destino"

Al oír esas palabras y mirarlo, Harry sabe que es lo que debe hacer: toma la copa y se la bebe por completo, ante el silencio de los demás.

- Es horrible el sabor – hace una mueca de asco

- Las pociones nunca son agradables - le contesta Severus

Pero un mareo le ocurre en esos instantes y cae al suelo. Duncan lo levanta y ve que su cuerpo ha empezado a brillar hasta reunirse en su pecho, donde sale una esfera muy brillante. Esa esfera de luz son los poderes mágicos que el chico tenía en su cuerpo y abandona lentamente la sala, para perderse en el cielo

- "Debe descansar, recuperar sus fuerzas. Cuando despierte, estará listo para su última prueba. Stacy"

La chica se acerca al desconocido y le saluda:

- "De entre los mortales, eres la única con sabiduría y valor. Pocos nacen con esa virtud y nunca lo desarrollan, pero tu eres fuerte....has demostrado ser superior en muchos aspectos, si pasas esta ultima prueba, los Ancianos se encargaran de preparar no solo tu incorporación, sino también tu nuevo status. No conviene que regreses donde tu padre, pues tu hogar es donde esta tu corazón. Suerte"

- Gracias

- "Abad ya oyó la decisión del chico........dejen ir a este grupo en paz. Sigan con su vida........hasta el próximo encuentro"

- Hasta el próximo encuentro.......Gran Tutor

La extraña aparición desaparece en medio de todos y las luces se prenden. Los miembros de la Cofradía salen y va cayendo el mediodía. Todo el grupo siente que ha perdido más que una oportunidad. En silencio suben a las habitaciones para meditar, pero en la Sala, Remus trata de consolar a un despedazado mago, que llora en silencio, porque esta vez, ha perdido la única esperanza que tenía en la vida: su ahijado. Sabe bien que ese muchacho tiene los rasgos de sus verdaderos padres y que en verdad fue intercambiado, pero el destino le ha cerrado la puerta a un acercamiento familiar.

Al atardecer, los miembros de la Cofradía ven que la Orden se retira en silencio hasta el lugar donde aterrizaron, marchándose con el traslator. Mientras ocurría el viaje de los magos, Duncan pregunta al Abad

- ¿Cree usted Abad, que al fin nos libramos definitivamente de ellos?

- No lo se, Duncan...........pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos en este lugar. Nos marchamos esta noche. Le quitaré la antigua protección a este lugar, para que sea visible a los hombres, pues no nos conviene tenerlo oculto, al ver que los magos descubrieron su ubicación. Seguiremos con nuestro propio camino

El sol caía en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de tonos rojizos, como anunciando lo que vendría en un futuro no tan lejano

Continuará..................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola a todos siento la tardanza...........esta vez la Orden no solo se ha enterado - por partes - de la existencia de los Templarios, sino que ha perdido toda esperanza y regresa a su mundo.

Harry ha elegido su propio destino

¿Que scedera ahora? ¿Se dejaran vencer asi nomas? Y que deparara el futuro

En el siguiente capitulo: Dumbledore descubrira una mentira en uno de sus profesores............y un año despues, ese profesor descubrira una terrible verdad acerca de lo que le dio de beber a Harry............y tendra que tomar una decision inesperada

Dejenme reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**** Remordimientos (una confesión inesperada)**

En la mansión Black, la Orden y los alumnos están muy abatidos, como si hubiesen perdido ya la batalla. Hermione va dando vueltas furiosa al ver que todo ha vuelto a fojas cero

- Es inaudito

- Fue su elección - dice Alastor

- No creo que, de haberlo traído aquí, se hubiese acostumbrado a su nueva vida

- Presiento que la sentencia debió haberse llevado a cabo – dice Molly – así saldríamos de dudas

- Y causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía....¿que tal si se mataba delante nuestro? – dice Dean – era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sirius?

- Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.....iré a descansar

Ven todos que el mago sube a sus habitaciones. Muchos de los chicos miran sentados cerca al fuego de la chimenea, en silencio y los adultos van subiendo a sus habitaciones. Una vez solos inician una conversación

- ¿Alguien sabe que preparado le dio el Profesor Snape al chico?

- Dicen que es la poción inhibidora, Hermy – contesta Hannan

- Contra sus efectos no hay antídoto....es permanente

- Lo se, Dean.......... es insoportable

- Ese chico es muy extraño......

- ¿De que hablas Draco?

- ¿No le han visto el rostro?

- No – contestan en coro

- Dicen que es idéntico a sus padres........la verdad si se parece, pero su personalidad es muy...no se como decirlo. Ha estado viviendo con los muggles, tiene costumbres distintas a nosotras y ha evitado usar su poder, como si se sintiera abrumado. Además si es el Niño que Sobrevivió, debe tener una cicatriz en la frente.............y no la tiene

- Es verdad – menciona Cedric – ni siquiera tiene un rasguño. Su frente esta limpia

- En el Juicio mencionaron que la familia lo operó por una herida en el rostro....y que logró partir el candelabro en cuatro, solo con mirarlo

- Otros dicen que es un futuro Señor Oscuro

- ¿De donde sacan tantos disparates?

- Es lo que se lee en el Profeta – habla Luna – y al parecer, gran parte de esas menciones parecen ser ciertas

- Veamos ahora que dirá toda la Comunidad cuando se enteren de lo ocurrido – dice Justin – les apuesto que será un golpe mortal para todos

- Es verdad – dice Ernie – todo se vendrá abajo

- Tal vez con el tiempo podamos encontrar la paz soñada – dice Hermione – pero ahora esos mortífagos ya tienen a su Líder, la batalla será dura.........depende ahora de nosotros conseguir nuestro futuro

Otra vez el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la sala. Afuera, el viento azotaba los árboles

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasa un año y llegan los Mundiales de Quidittch en las vacaciones. El Ministerio de Magia ha seguido con su vida normal, al ver que ya no podían detectar mágicamente al muchacho y por ende, a su familia. Se preparan para el evento deportivo

Muchas personas ya adquirieron sus entradas y solo esperan el gran día. En la comunidad mágica casi todos se olvidaron del incidente con el muchacho muggle. Cuando Dumbledore fue a informar de lo sucedido al Ministro Fugde, este ordenó una búsqueda en las coordenadas dichas por la Orden, pero al llegar, solo encontraron un bosque, ni un rastro de permanencia humana en el lugar.

La misma Orden se quedó pasmada y fue a verificar, dándose con la sorpresa de que ahora si será muy difícil el ubicarlos. Cuando el Ministro se enteró de que el muchacho había tomado la poción inhibidora, se lamentó tristemente y ordeno archivar definitivamente el Expediente Potter. El Director de Hogwarts y el Ministro de Magia conversan en la oficina ministerial

- En estas condiciones será difícil detectarlo

- El mismo eligió su camino, Fugde

- Así que los Templarios aun existen......tenemos registros mínimos de ellos, desde su alejamiento hace siglos

- Ese es el problema: al parecer ha estado naciendo niños con poderes mágicos y han evitado que los detectáramos, claro esta que se descuidaron con esta familia.

- Si pues...........pero algo me dice que ese chico es el hijo de los Potter y al que hallaron en esa casa es el bebe muggle. Buen cambio hizo el misterioso testigo

- La verdadera pregunta es: ¿quien hizo el cambio?

- Resumiendo, si es que me acuerdo de los hechos, Dumbledore: el asesinato de la familia ocurrió en la noche del 31 de Octubre......pasaron mínimo media hora, tiempo suficiente para que alguien mas haya entrado, encontrado al bebe sobreviviente y llevárselo lejos. Mira donde se ubica Privet Drive: esta muy lejos del Valle de Godric..............pero ha sido muy veloz, para llevar al único que logró vencer al Innombrable, cambiarlo por el otro bebe, traerlo y matarlo.

- Eso es lo que mas me preocupa: el como y el porque. No le encuentro ninguna asociación

- Ni yo........no entiendo nada, por más vueltas que le demos al asunto. Lastima que no podamos hacerle el examen de identidad y ahora tampoco podremos ubicarlo

- Si algún mago lo ve, nos pasara la voz........creo que, esta vez si en el futuro el muchacho se nos cruza en el camino, aprovecharemos esa oportunidad para invitarlo

- Lo que debemos averiguar es quien es el testigo......quien de todos hizo el cambio e intervino en la vida del chico....y nos arruinó a todos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Madriguera, Arthur conversa con su esposa mientras que Ginny, Ron y Hermione escuchaban todo

- Ya no se les ubica amor......el lugar donde estaban es ahora un bosque

- ¿Entonces se han marchado?

- Al parecer si.......dejaron ese lugar libre de protección, ni bien nos retiramos, ahora se ignora su nueva ubicación

- ¿Y Privet Drive Nº 7?

- La casa que tenían allí fue vendida......otra familia la está ocupando

- ¿Y en donde vivirán?

- No lo se......Fugde esta deprimido. Pensándolo bien, hubiese sido mejor si se hubiese cumplido la sentencia meses atrás

- No estoy de acuerdo amor: ¿has visto como reaccionó el chico?

- Lastima que hemos perdido la única oportunidad de reinsertarlo. Creo que fue mejor así......al menos ya estarán mas tranquilos

Los tres estudiantes suben en silencio hacia la habitación de Ron, donde están los gemelos

- ¿Y?

- Es cierto: se desconoce su paradero

- Y aquel lugar donde estaban ocultos, no existe mas

- Maldición ¿y ahora?

- Ni siquiera he llevado algo para tomarle una foto

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿De que hablas Fred?

- Ese muchacho amigo tuyo, Ginny.....Colin

- Ah si: tenía su cámara

- ¿Crees que haya sacado algunas tomas?

- Le preguntaré en la escuela

- Ruega que tenga su foto.....será mas fácil buscarlo

Y preparan su baúl, porque al día siguiente regresarán a los estudios

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Sala de Menesteres de Hogwarts, se encuentran reunidos los Profesores Snape, McGonagall, Moody, los integrantes de la Orden: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Hagrid, Tonks, Figg, Enmeline y Dumbledore

- ¿Para que nos has reunido, Albus?

- Es urgente, Minerva

- ¿Los mortifagos?

- No..........pero hay alguien que va a confesar lo que hizo

Sus ojos azules se dirigen al Profesor de Pociones. Este, sin aturdirse y medio fastidiado, da la vuelta, cruza sus brazos y mira a un punto fijo de la pared

- Snivellus: no tenemos todo el tiempo

- Sirius: no lo molestes

- Se hace de rogar, parece un témpano de hielo....no peor: como una novia "desesperada"

- ¡No me molestes, maldito perro sarnoso!

- No lo provoques.....

- Ya basta – dice Alastor – bien Snape: habla de una buena vez

Sin mirar a nadie, Severus empieza a hablar

- Albus: sabes bien que no era mi intención, pero...

- Solo dilo

- Maldición, me es difícil...

- ¿De que habla?

- Al parecer, Severus es más de lo que ustedes se imaginan. El....

- ¡¡NO HABLES, ALBUS!!

Los nervios del hombre se hacen más evidentes

- ¿De que están hablando? – pregunta Kinsgley

- Mas pesó su conciencia a lo demás......pensó que nunca se lo descubriría

- ¿Descubrir?........¿que has hecho grasiento?

- Lo que a ti no te importa, asesino

- ¡¡No soy asesino, envenenador!!

- Cálmense, parecen marido y mujer peleando – dice Alastor ya fastidiado – ¿hablarás Snape?

El pocionista, sin voltear y mirando otra vez a la pared, dice:

- El chico.........volverá

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿De Harry?

- Si..........

- ¿Que le hiciste?

- Oh no: ¡¡lo ha envenenado!!

- ¡No seas imbécil, Black! – dice el mago, volteándose con furia en la cara – sabiendo bien quien es él en realidad, no me atrevería a tanto

- Entonces, habla claro de una maldita vez

Y otra vez se voltea, para que nadie mas mire su rostro, que ha adquirido un violento color rojo en sus mejillas, lanza un fuerte resoplido

- Lo que le di de beber, no era la poción que el chico tanto ansiaba

- ¿De que hablas?

- Solo dormí sus poderes.....en cualquier momento despertarán

- ¿¿¿¡¡QUEEEE!!??? – dicen todos en coro

- ¿Son sordos acaso? Ese muchacho vendrá a Hogwarts tarde o temprano, depende del tiempo que dure los efectos de la poción que le di. Cuando llegue el momento, solo nosotros lo podremos detectar. Conozco el conjuro para detectarlo......lo que si no se, es cuanto tiempo le durará, ojala que no este dentro de esa Comunidad, sino ellos se darán cuenta del engaño y trataran de impedir su salida. Fue lo único que pensé como solución, en vez de anular definitivamente sus poderes......se que, donde quiera que ella esté, jamás me lo perdonaría si hago semejante barbaridad

- Lo hizo por puro amor...

- ¡¡ALBUS!!

- Ay pero que gruñón estas, Severus....no se te puede decir algo grato

- "_Maldito viejo entrometido, a ti no se te puede ocultar nada"_ – piensa Severus, lanzándole al anciano la peor de sus miradas

- Bien, señores: son buenas noticias la que tenemos.....por ahora nada de comentarlo con nadie, ni los alumnos deben enterarse

- ¿Y la Comunidad?

- Menos.......solo nosotros nada más.......una vez que tengamos al chico aquí, lo anunciaremos.

- Buen trabajo, Snape – habla Remus

- Hmmmmmm

- Que felicidad – dice Minerva

- Hmmmmmmmmm

- Eres grandioso – dice Tonks, abrazándole

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Suéltalo, Tonks: no te vaya a morder

- "_Maldito saco de pulgas"_ – piensa el pocionista – _"te odio"_

- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, Severus......

El mago mira sorprendido al anciano, que sonríe bajo su barba. Ofuscado y sin pedir permiso, se retira, haciendo que su túnica emita un frufrú al moverse y cierra violentamente la puerta. Los demás lo miran sorprendidos

- Así expresa sus emociones, es normal

- ¿Normal? Parece que te tuviera odio

- Nah, se le pasará.......¿alguien desea hacer un brindis?

Todos contentos por las buenas nuevas, brindan con un exquisito hidromiel traído de la taberna de Rosmerta.....camino a las mazmorras, un mago trata de no alterarse, aunque siente un intenso calor en sus mejillas y un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, no solo al haber confesado lo que hizo, sino por la extraña mirada que le lanzó un animago. Por otro lado, mientras la Orden brindaba, un atractivo mago de cabellos largos y ensortijados, se reía internamente al disfrutar su bebida y un anciano mago veía, al fin esperanza......pero con grandes dudas, pues ignoraba que, mas adelante, esa revelación le traería más problemas, los inimaginables en corto tiempo.

Continuará..........................

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota**: a partir de aqui los pensamientos estaran en cursiva y subrayados

Pobre Severus.....................tremenda verguenza tuvo que pasar y delante de la Orden

En el proximo capitulo: pasa un año y por desgracia, Snape descubre la verdad del preparado.................pero un evento inesperado le hara tomar una decision definitiva...................................en la cual pondra en juego su propia vida. Muy lejos, las hormonas alteraran a un adolescente.....

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la Autora: **Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews en este fic, les agradezco y espero que sigan leyendo, a la vez que los invito a leer mis otros fics cuando puedan. Lo único que les puedo decir es que esta historia he tenido que cambiar por varios motivos que serán explicados mas adelante.

En este capitulo: Snape va a descubrir un garrafal error que cometio un año antes, originando una pelea entre este y el Director.......no sin antes tener mas problemas con Sirius (el pobre can anda enamorado....buuuu)

Advierto que a partir de este capitulo habrá diversas relaciones (no me acuerdo si avisé al inicio, pero aqui les digo: las relaciones de pareja seran no solo entre parejas H/M, sino tambien H/H)

Dejenme sus reviews, que tratare de contestarles por mail..............disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capítulo 12:**** Deseo y Hormonas**

Pasaron varios meses. A fines de Agosto, Harry prepara sus cosas para regresar a Eton. Ahora viven en Glasgow y se encuentra más que feliz: aun le falta dar una prueba, pero debido a la repentina aparición de la Orden, fue suspendida para Diciembre. Repasaba todo lo que tenía que llevar y, a la vez repasaba todo, pero algo lo molestaba

Más que molestar, eran sueños......y que sueños, demasiado febriles y siempre los mismos: varias noches despertaba muy acalorado y excitado, empapado en su propio sudor. A pesar de que había cumplido hace poco los 15 años, sentía muchas cosas, entre ellas una ansiedad de estar junto a su pareja.

Varias veces no ponía atención a lo que conversaban sus hermanas o sus padres, porque divagaba o fantaseaba con Stacy. Las pocas veces que estuvo solo con ella, aprovechó la soledad para explorar con sus manos aquel delicado pero curvilíneo cuerpo e instaba con cálidos besos, a que el abrazo durara más de lo debido. Casi los sorprenden dos veces: una cuando sus padres llamaron a la puerta mientras la besaba apasionadamente y la otra en la sala.

Esta vez, ambos estaban en la habitación del muchacho. Este miraba hacia la ventana mirando el nuevo vecindario

- Al fin un hogar

- Te veo feliz

- Desde que tomé esa poción, me siento mucho mejor

- No lo niego.....hasta tu familia esta mas tranquila

- Ya no tengo esas manifestaciones, Stacy......me siento bien

- No se porque, pero presiento que los vamos a volver a ver

- No seas pesimista, amor – le abraza – esta vez no nos encontraran. Podemos hacer nuestra vida tranquilamente, lejos de esos tipos

- Y ya no falta mucho para la ultima prueba

- Lastima que lo han suspendido.........pero hay algo que me hace feliz: tu

- ¿Yo?

- Mi padre me comentó que el Abad ha ido a hablar con tu padre

- Cielos y ¿como le fue?

- Calma......él esta de acuerdo. Aceptó todo lo que nuestro Abad le propuso. Para el próximo año, formalizaremos nuestro compromiso ante la Cofradía, ven

Un beso sella aquella unión.....pero a la vez las manos inquietas van recorriendo no solo su cintura, sino lo demás. Abrazados caminan lentamente hasta la mullida cama, donde se recuestan. Viendo el rostro de la chica, él va explorando con sus manos su cuerpo mientras le habla suavemente a su oído y se coloca sobre ella. Al sentir los cuerpos juntos, sus respiraciones son lo único que se escucha mientras se besan. En un momento, Harry logra levantarle la falda y quitarse los pantalones, juntando más su cuerpo y moviendo sus caderas, escuchando unos suaves gemidos como respuesta.

Stacy ha sentido las movidas y a la vez experimenta nuevas sensaciones, ambos sienten el impulso de llegar lejos y olvidándose de todo, van despojándose de sus ropas en medio de susurros, mimos, caricias más atrevidas y respiraciones entrecortadas. Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa, Duncan (que cuidaba a su bebe Mary ya que los demás miembros salieron) recibe la visita del Abad y algunos miembros de la Cofradía

- Bienvenidos a mi nuevo hogar

- Que bendeciremos para alejar las malas vibras y traer prosperidad. Hay algo que debes saber, Duncan

- ¿Yo?

- Si....antes ¿donde esta tu hijo?

- En su habitación, Abad......demorará un poco, pues estaba arreglándolo. ¿Hay algún problema?

- Si

- No.....otra vez ellos

- No es eso, es él

- No entiendo

- Hace pocos días cumplió los 15

- Si.....no quiso nada, excepto estar un día a solas con Stacy, pero le dije que no

- Deberías.......acuérdate cuando tuviste su edad

- Eh......ejm, bueno, yo......

- Jajajjaaaaa. Escucha: tu hijo es adolescente y como dice todo el mundo, está con las hormonas revueltas. Debe tener ya su primera relación

- Relación......si se refiere a Stacy, no hay problema, salen juntos...ojala que en pocos años se convierta en mi nuera

- Creo que no me has entendido, Duncan......ya sabes que Stacy, ni bien pase la prueba, será un miembro mas de la Cofradía

- Cierto

- Pero ella, para ser integrada, debe ser como nosotros

- Se que Stacy no ha nacido dentro de la Cofradía

- Exacto.......pero aún es virgen

- Oh

El rostro de Duncan se enciende y al mismo tiempo, oyen todos un gemido que viene de la habitación de su hijo. Sospechando, se levanta, pero el Abad lo detiene

- Déjalo

- Son aun muy jóvenes para.....tener relaciones intimas

- No.....al parecer llegue en buen momento. Harry debe tomar a Stacy y obtener su pureza. Si ambos son concientes, esa relación los fortalecerá y será la clave para pasar la ultima prueba, de paso los unirá. Deja que terminen lo iniciado.

- Pero........

- Cálmate.......era necesario. Se que has educado a tu hijo muy bien, pero no temas........además, desde que ese grupo se fue y lo que le dieron de beber funcionó, no volvimos a tener noticias de la comunidad mágica, lo cual nos conviene

- Al menos eso me alegra.....pero

- Acuérdate cuando te iniciaste años atrás, no tenias ni siquiera 15 años....tu padre también estaba muy preocupado, pero dejó que lo hicieras

- Lo se – y se pone colorado

- Y veo que la pequeña Mary se quedó a acompañarte......como te veo nervioso, nos quedaremos hasta la noche. Al día siguiente podrás hablar con tu hijo, hoy deja que se convierta en hombre......y disfrute el placer de amar

- Si no hay otro remedio

En medio de la tranquilidad de una habitación, ambos adolescentes están desnudos en la cama, disfrutando de aquella unión, descubriendo nuevos placeres. Justamente el gemido era de Stacy, al sentir que algo ingresaba a su aun intacta abertura. Su pareja se detiene al ingresar por completo y la observa, esperando solo una señal, mientras va otorgándole dulces besos. Al ver la mirada de seguridad en su rostro, junta mas su cuerpo e inicia con embestidas suaves.......poco a poco va aumentando de intensidad, al igual que los jadeos, gemidos, suspiros. Ambos por primera vez disfrutan el poseer y ser poseído, de amar y ser amado, dejando volar toda su imaginación, olvidándose de todo, llegando a durar un largo tiempo hasta que ambos llegan al éxtasis, gritando sus nombres. Agotados, sudorosos y felices reposan, saliendo suavemente de ella y abrazándose, cayendo en el dulce y reparador sueño. Horas después, Michelle y sus otros hijos llegan a su casa con algunas compras, al ver al Abad y a otros miembros se alarman, pero Duncan los tranquiliza. Esa noche, en la cena, Claire se da cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano, pero el Abad les dice que lo dejen dormir hasta el día siguiente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un año después:

En Hogwarts, Severus esta bastante intranquilo. Ha estado revisando el preparado que le dio al muchacho casi un año atrás. Al parecer algo debió de salir mal, ya que había preparado la poción para que los efectos duraran solamente unos cuantos meses.

Va revoloteando por su escritorio como murciélago, sin saber que hacer, tratando de recordar los componentes del preparado que le dio de beber al chico.........hasta que unos golpes a la puerta lo sacan de su inicial estupor. Imaginando quien de todos se atreve a fastidiar y con ganas de mandarlo al infierno, abre............para sorprenderse de la visita

- Era Sirius Black

- ¿Que quieres?

- Vaya forma de tratar a tus visitas, Snape......vengo en son de paz

- No me interesa....lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya y lárgate

- Ufff que genio..........al menos ¿me permites pasar?

- No

- ¿Que ocultas?

- Lo que a ti no te importa

Y cierra, pero el animago es más rápido e ingresa. Al verlo dentro de sus aposentos, con un movimiento de su mano hace que todos los libros que estaba revisando regresen a su sitio.

- ¿Repasando?

- Que te importa.......¿a que has venido?

- A conversar

- ¿Ah si?...........no me da la gana de escucharte

- Tendrás que escuchar........¿estas solo?

La pregunta le cae de sorpresa......imaginando a donde quiere llegar, contesta de la peor manera

- Púdrete

- No me has contestado

- Mi vida privada no te interesa........y ahora ya conoces la salida

- A ver resumiendo: sigues estando solo, como siempre

- Por lo que veo, has venido a hacerme perder el tiempo.......y no estoy para tus estupideces, suficiente con lo que me hiciste pasar años atrás

- Es que nunca te has preguntado el porque

- ¡¡Largo!!

- Bueno, pues es mejor que te lo diga.........tu siempre me has interesado

La confesión lo pone mas frío, pero tratando de controlarse, mira con furia al animago.

- Mis gustos no te interesan y además tienes pésimos gustos para elegir......¿o estas borracho de nuevo?

- No son pésimos – se va acercando – y estoy sano

- ¿Que haces?

- Lo que siempre debí de hacer – y lo toma por la cintura

- ¡¡Suéltame!!

¿Para que? Si es el momento de mostrar lo que realmente siento por ti

Y sin mas miramientos le da unas caricias, sino que logra besarlo. A pesar de que intenta por todos los medios de zafarse, algo dentro de si mismo empieza a disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones. Logra – a tiempo –zafarse y sacar su varita apuntándolo al pecho

- ¡¡Sal de mi cuarto, Black!!

- No

- Entonces te mataré

- No serás capaz

- ¡¡Provócame, saco de pulgas y te........!!

- ¿Que sucede aquí?

Dumbledore ingresaba al cuarto ya que vio la puerta semiabierta. Ambos hombres lo miran: uno con odio y otro con culpa

- ¡¡Albus: dile a este perro sarnoso que se largue de mi habitación ahora!!

- Sirius, por favor...............déjanos solos

- Pero...

- Es una orden

El animago sale silenciosamente y el pocionista baja su varita. Su tensión esta en aumento, al igual que su odio

- Severus: no es bueno que sigas con esa actitud

- Pediré por única vez que no te metas en mi vida

- Esta bien, como quieras...........pero Sirius esta muy interesado en.....

- Al demonio lo que piense ese canino.......lo quiero lejos, muy lejos, justo me interrumpe porque he descubierto un problema en la poción

- ¿Poción?

- La que le di al muchacho Harry.........ha pasado mas de año y medio, se supone que ya los efectos de la poción han pasado, pero creo que algo extraño ha sucedido: no funciona el hechizo

- ¿Como que no funciona Severus?

- Antes que me interrumpiera el peludo, he lanzado el hechizo para poder detectar al muchacho, pero nada..........no funciona. La presencia de ese.......sujeto me ha hecho perder la concentración y para realizar la detección debo estar muy concentrado y en silencio. He estado revisando mis apuntes y....

- ¿Severus? No me digas que....

- Lo siento, Albus...........creo que le di la poción correcta

- ¡¡SNAPE!!

- ¿¿Que quieres que haga?? soy pocionista, no milagrero

- Eres un.......ya ni se que decirte

- Es tu culpa, Albus.......tu cada rato me fastidias con ese maldito perro y mira el resultado: le di la poción verdadera sin darme cuenta......

- Pero ha sido tu descuido

- ¿Mi descuido? Tú cada rato vienes a fastidiarme e incomodarme con ese odioso.......no lo soporto en mi camino

- Pero el te ama

- ¡¡¡Yo lo odio!!!.........no le perdonaré lo que me hizo años atrás en la escuela. Por su culpa perdí mi integridad, a la mujer que mas amaba.........y casi me mata

- Arrastras un enorme odio que viene contigo.....deja que esas heridas cicatricen, Severus

- ¿Odio? ¿Que carajo conoces tu de mi vida? Nada.........no sabes como he sufrido todo este tiempo. Y ahora me vienes con esta cursilería. ¿Sabes? estoy cansado..........quiero estar solo

- Hazlo por Lily

- ¡¡Ella esta muerta Albus........muerta y enterrada!! Y no la menciones nunca mas

- Que poco te conoces, Severus..........afuera hay alguien que te ama y es posiblemente la oportunidad que estabas esperando....no lo dejes ir

- Que se pudra........soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que sea

- Pero...

- ¡¡O ME DEJAS EN PAZ O RENUNCIO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

- Como quieras........solo piénsalo, No hagas algo de la cual te arrepientas toda tu vida

Y el anciano sale, cerrando la puerta. El mago se sienta tratando de controlar su agitación. Sabe bien que el no se detendrá ante nada.....y solo le queda una posible solución: toma su varita y empaca todas sus cosas en silencio. Una hora antes de amanecer, deja en la entrada de la Dirección una carta y sale silenciosamente, abandonando el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo.......perdiéndose en la oscuridad

Ignoraba que habia él mismo elegido su incierto destino...........y esta vez no tendría nada que perder, tampoco nada que ganar. Estaba poniendo su propia vida en riesgo.

Continuará..............


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de la Autora: **Gracias por los pocos reviews dejados en este fic, pero a los que me visitan, si no les agrada el tipo de rumbo que ha tomado este fic, les invito a leer mis otros fics.

A partir de aqui, respondo a un amigo que siempre postea: por desgracia va a ser los romances mezclados (tipo yaoi) asi que si no les agrada, no lo lean....................

En este capitulo: Voldemort obtiene siempre lo que quiere.............y esta vez tendrá en sus manos a su seguidor, al que hará una interesante propuesta. ¿Aceptará?

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 13:**** La propuesta de Lord Voldemort**

Una llamada de emergencia a todos los Profesores, que abandonaban sus clases para ir a la Dirección, indicaba malas noticias....muchos alumnos se reunieron en el Gran Comedor para comentar

- ¿Que habrá pasado?

- No lo se.....

- Yo si se – habla Ernie – al parecer uno de los profesores ha desaparecido

- Cielos

- ¿Y quien es ahora el desaparecido?

- No lo sabemos

- No se porque pienso que no será nada bueno

- ¿De que hablas Hermione?

- Es raro que un profesor desaparezca dentro de Hogwarts. Aquí estamos bien seguros y a salvo de todo

- No será que los mortifagos lograron al fin encontrar un punto débil en...

- Ni loco digas eso, Fred – menciona Padma – estaríamos en peligro

Y mientras los alumnos cuchicheaban, en la Dirección otra era la situación

- Severus Snape se ha ido

- Imposible

- Es capaz de todo – dice Sinistra – lo conozco bien

- Varias veces me había amenazado con irse.......pensé que era una broma o un chantaje para que lo dejara en paz.

- Y la cumplió.....¿donde esta Lupin? El puede detectarlo

- En una misión, Sirius

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunta Irma

- En otra misión........en cuatro días estarán todos aquí

- Para entonces habremos perdido su pista – dice Flitwitch

- Que podemos hacer ahora – dice Hooch – los alumnos se enteraran tarde o temprano y la escuela se convertirá en un hervidero de chismes

- Vayan a sus clases, pero avisen lo sucedido. Soy de la opinión de que los alumnos estén bien informados y a la vez sepan cuidarse.

- Lo haremos Sr. Director

Todos los profesores se retiran.....a la hora, los alumnos comentan el nuevo chisme de la escuela que se convierte en semillero de muchos comentarios con diversas hipótesis, cada una mas distante e inverosímil, pero ninguna tan cerca de la verdad

ºººººººººººººººº

En Escocia, los mortífagos se reúnen con Voldemort en las ruinas de una antigua edificación, donde uno de sus espías le informa

- Así que los Templarios aun existen

- Si, Amo........uno de ellos es mago.....han tratado el Ministerio de anexarlo pero les fue imposible

- No parece ser hijo de muggles........y solo hay una persona que nos podría confirmar todo la información

- ¿Quien?

- El único que conoció a la madre, uno de nosotros que se encuentra en Hogwarts: Severus Snape

- Snape.........pero ya no está allí

- ¿Como?

- Hace una semana que ha desaparecido, es lo que me informó mi hijo.....lo han buscado pero nada.....ni un rastro

- Cuando Severus no desea ser encontrado, en verdad que se esconde muy bien – habla Lucius Malfoy, su mejor amigo – creo saber el verdadero motivo de tal aislamiento: tu primo, Bella

- ¿Ese odioso traidor de la sangre? – dice la mujer con un dejo infantil en su voz

- Si.....Black lo ha estado.....acosando desde tiempo atrás. Creo que esta vez se le pasó la mano

- No se puede negar que Snape aun sigue siendo...atractivo – habla uno de los mortifagos – pero ahora ni la Orden puede dar con su paradero

- Traedlo a mi presencia – habla Voldemort – no importa a cuantos tengan que liquidar.......y buscad a ese muchacho. En cuanto a los de la Orden: muerte a todos.............no debe quedar ni uno con vida

ººººººººººººººººº

Cuatro semanas después:

En la Hilandera, un mago ha logrado – días atrás - empacar y sacar todas sus cosas sin llamar la atención. Afuera se observa un letrero en venta......por ultima vez, recorre y mira lo que ha sido su casa. En sus manos tiene una foto que le ha permitido seguir viviendo hasta ahora: el retrato de Lily Evans, su mejor amiga y a la vez, su antigua prometida.

Era lo único que logró rescatar aquella noche en la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric...........sabía demasiado y a la vez era conciente del peligro en que se encontraba. Buscado por la Orden y los Mortifagos, solo uno de ellos podría hallarlo. Hasta recordaba que no era el único que estaba en esa derruida casa aquel fatídico día.....porque logró ver a alguien de lejos, vestido con ropaje muy oscuro, que también le observaba.

Pero un sonido llamaría su atención, poniéndose en guardia y la varita en alto:

- ¿Quien es?

- Bellatrix, baja tu varita

- ¿Que quieres ahora Bella?

- El Señor Oscuro desea verte........nos ordenó buscarte donde sea

- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie........prefiero mi soledad, vete

- Entonces dímelo ahora en mi presencia, Snape

Al voltear, observa que el mismo Voldemort caminaba hacia el.......se arrodilla a sus pies

- Mi Lord

- Severus, mi pequeño Severus.........has estado dándonos muchos problemas. Los odiosos de la Orden te buscan sin parar......¿que ha sucedido?

- Cosas mías........ya no soportaba........aquello

- ¿Que no soportabas?

- Ese acoso........no me dejaba en paz

- ¿Ese traidor a la sangre te ha tocado?

- Ha tratado............pero no me he dejado. Sé hacerme respetar

- Mi Lord: alguien viene

- Deshazte del intruso, Bella..........y tu: vienes conmigo

Voldemort toma a Severus y se lo lleva, mientras que Bella y dos mortifagos, salen a luchar contra un grupo de la Orden: Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Kingsley que buscaban a Snape. La Orden logra fugar y ven los demás desaparecen entre sombras. Al inspeccionar la casa abandonada, la rodean primero............al ingresar no solo se dan cuenta que esta vacía.........sino que detectan la presencia de uno de los mortifagos herido, al que logran llevar a Azkaban, no sin antes obtener sus últimos recuerdos.

En la noche, al reunirse la Orden, todos ven lo ultimo que observó el prisionero..........muchos se alarman

- Albus, es Severus

- No éramos los únicos que lo buscaban incesantemente

- ¿Y ahora es......su prisionero?

- Si............lo tiene.

- No podemos hacer nada por el.........excepto rezar

- Roguemos que Snape no hable de más – dice Alastor – sino, Voldemort se enterará de la existencia de ese muchacho.

- Y sería nuestro fin

Sirius estaba más que preocupado: aterrado......por sus constantes acosos ocurrió lo impensable y solo ruega en silencio que no le haya ocurrido nada

ººººººººººººººº

En el Cuartel General de los Mortifagos (protegido e inubicable), Severus se encuentra en la habitación principal del Lord. Tiempo atrás, se hubiese intimidado ante la idea de ingresar a aquella "habitación prohibida", pero por alguna misteriosa razón, Voldemort lo llevó directamente a ese lugar. Tomaba una copa de vino elfo que el mismo Lord le ofrecía, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que su Señor Oscuro le lanzaba.

Por otro lado, Voldemort se sentía más que seguro, feliz. Desde que lo vio ingresar – años atrás – le había llamado la atención aquel muchacho delgado, de piel pálida como la nieve y muy atractivo. Poco a poco, con el paso de los años, aquel deseo creció y solo tenia una cosa en mente: tenerlo.........y lo tuvo muy cerca.

Lo vio crecer profesionalmente, a la vez que su protegido ganaba una merecida fama de pocionista y su experiencia con los duelos era única. Y era uno de sus mejores hombres.........el haberlo mandado como espía a Hogwarts fue más que afortunado, pues lo protegió hasta donde pudo y a la vez le otorgó valiosa información. Hoy aquellos ojos rojos lo observaban con lujuria mientras se acercaba

- Por lo que me cuentas, ya no estas seguro ni en Hogwarts. En cualquier momento hubiesen descubierto la verdad

- Lo que no iba a estar seguro era mi integridad

- ¿Sabes algo de aquel muchacho, hijo de un Templario?

- Si......piensan todos que es el sobreviviente de la masacre en Godric....pero en realidad es un muggle. Lo único interesante es que es descendiente de los Templarios y tenía poderes mágicos

- ¿Que tanto?

- Demasiado..........pero cometí un error: sin querer, le di la poción inhibidora un año atrás. Le quité sus poderes permanentemente, justo en esos momentos que trataba de localizarlo, caí en cuenta que algo no funcionaba bien. Ese canino aprovecho la situación para.........molestarme.

- Y abandonaste Hogwarts

- Era lo único que tenia en mente............si seguía allí, tarde o temprano me hubiese....

- ¿Asaltado?

- Más que eso.......solo pensé en mi integridad. Ya me hizo mucho daño y trato de matarme cuando era estudiante. Por su culpa, perdí a mi novia que se casó con ese.........no quiero recordar

- Bien........yo tengo una solución: quédate aquí.....tienes todo lo necesario y así tranquilo puedes recordar lo que le diste a ese muchacho. Quiero ubicarlo y conocerlo.........posiblemente sea un buen elemento

- Es un poco engreído...........pero es muy poderoso.

- Antes tengo una propuesta que hacerte

- ¿Propuesta?

- Depende de ti, si la aceptas......solo pido una cosa

- ¿Que es lo que pides, mi Lord?

- A ti..........quiero que seas mío.

La propuesta que escucha Severus de los labios del Lord lo aterra pero no puede moverse. A la vez le parece muy tentadora, pero sacude su cabeza y lo vuelve a mirar, esta vez con temor

- ¿Yo?

- Si.....te deseo. Quiero que seas mi amante

- Pero......yo........no....

- Se que no has estado aun con nadie – se acerca y lo abraza – tu olor me indica tu pureza. Se mi pareja y tendrás todo......

- Pensé que Bella era tu......prometida

Voldemort lo mira intensamente.....Severus ve que un extraño brillo se apodera de esos ojos rojizos que parecen hechizar con la mirada, mientras le susurra muy cerca:

- Bellatrix Black es una de mis mejores mortifagos, la más leal....pero no la veo tal y como te veo a ti, Severus.......eres tu el que mas me interesa. Me has dado pruebas de tu lealtad en estos largos años....y siempre te he deseado, mas que a ninguno

- No se que decir

- Estarás a mi lado........en todo y tendrás mis poderes. Oh si, Severus: se bien como premiarte. Te he estado debiendo mucho ¿Qué dices Severus?

Va pensando en todo: su vida, sus amarguras, sus sinsabores.........no tiene muchos recuerdos alegres y a la vez le cuesta creer, pero en el fondo desea sentirse amado, protegido. La inseguridad que tiene lo ha ocultado desarrollando otras facetas. Hoy su Señor le pide más............esta vez a él mismo. Temeroso y con la mirada en el suelo le contesta

- Acepto, mi Lord..........seré suyo

- Esta noche vendrás aquí sin que nadie sepa y me esperarás. Te daré el mejor de mis regalos y disfrutaremos juntos

El pocionista guarda silencio. Sabe que esta noche se entregará al Lord y tomará su inocencia. Va temblando ante el abrazo de su pareja, que sonríe al detectar temor y miedo, pues ignora su nueva pareja todo lo concerniente a las relaciones intimas. Aprovecha el momento del abrazo para decirle algunas palabras al oído en parsel, junta sus caderas a las suyas y empieza a moverse, frotando sus miembros y logrando que Severus lance sus primeros gemidos.

Voldemort decide aprovechar el momento a solas y tomarlo ahí mismo, cierra mágicamente su habitación, poniéndole varios hechizos; con un movimiento de su mano desviste a su pareja y se desviste, abrazándose y yendo a la cama. Acaricia su miembro al que mira con lujuria y decide probarlo. Mientras va succionando, sus manos acarician en intensidad al joven que gime y susurra entrecortadamente, moviéndose y sintiendo que su pareja disfruta de él y se deja llevar por las sensaciones placenteras un largo rato, hasta que ya no puede soportar y explota dentro de la boca de él. Satisfecho de probarlo, Voldemort junta su cuerpo y va conociendo cada parte de su piel, a la vez que uno de sus dedos va directamente a su intacta abertura para dilatarlo. Mientras tanto, observa que al fin su pareja grita de placer, pues ha logrado llegar a lo mas profundo y ve como las caderas de su joven pocionista se acoplan al movimiento de sus dedos......que los retira y hace ingresar su endurecido miembro viril

La primera embestida hace que ambos griten, pero el mas joven por el dolor causado y el otro por un intenso placer, al descubrir la estrechez que aprieta su miembro........sin dejar de moverse, va embistiendo suavemente y a la vez observa a su amante que gime y llora ya que el dolor es mas intenso. En minutos logra ingresar por completo deteniéndose a observarlo, deleitándose con los gestos y la respiración entrecortada de su pareja

- Me duele mucho........

- Eres muy estrecho, Severus.......y placentero

- Mi Lord.......

- Aun no comienzo, amor.......te prometo que disfrutarás mucho

Y empieza a embestirlo primero suavemente sin dejar de abrazarlo y decir algunas palabras en parsel. A pesar del dolor, Severus va disfrutando de a pocos el acto, sintiéndose mucho mejor y se relaja, dejando que su pareja aumente la intensidad de sus embestidas. Para ambos pasa el tiempo y solamente en la habitación se escuchan los gemidos, frases entrecortadas, gritos, susurros y movimientos mas fuertes y repetitivos.

Y mientras va acoplándose e ingresando profundamente en su amante, Voldemort recita en parsel rítmicamente, transfiriéndole uno de sus poderes: el hablar y entender el idioma de las serpientes; sigue pasando el tiempo y ambos llegan al clímax, gritando sus nombres, lo que siente el joven es que algo muy tibio y abundante ingresa en su interior: su Amo ha explotado dentro de él.

Terminan exhaustos y felices, abrazándolo, saliendo suavemente. Voldemort lo mira directamente al rostro y le habla en parsel:

- "_Me has hecho muy feliz, Severus.......estoy muy satisfecho"_

- "_Gracias, Mi Lord"_

- "_Llámame por ni nombre, Severus........nos tutearemos cuando estemos a solas, como ahora. Veo que me entiendes perfectamente"_

- "_Si.....entiendo"_

_- Ahora hablas parsel, como yo.........te enseñare a controlar cada poder que te otorgue. Nadie debe saber que estamos juntos, actuaremos.............debo tenerte y prepararte para que estés a mi lado. Juntos gobernaremos el mundo......y me darás descendencia en el futuro._

_- ¿Como podré darte descendencia?_

_- Porque eres mío..........solo yo te haré concebir, pero aun no es el momento............tendremos muchas noches para disfrutarlas_

Mientras que el mas joven descansa, Voldemort va recuperándose y a la vez sonríe............sus planes están saliendo tal como lo planeó. Solo falta ubicar al misterioso muchacho.........y convertirlo en uno de sus mortífagos. Estaba seguro de que la poción que le dio de beber su pareja podía ser revertido

Y a la vez daría el mayor de los golpes a su peor enemigo: Albus Dumbledore...............sus ojos adquirireron mayor brillo de maldad.

Continuará.....................


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**** Cambio de planes en la escuela y en la Orden**

Han pasado dos meses y medio. En Hogwarts, muchos alumnos se hacen a la idea de que no volverán a ver más al amargado y renegón profesor de Pociones. Ante la situación, Dumbledore llama de emergencia a Horage Slughorn para que tome no solo el curso, sino también la Jefatura de la casa Slytherin.

Por otro lado, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix han buscado por todos sitios, sin ninguna novedad o noticias sobre uno de sus colaboradores. Tampoco hay noticias del muchacho ni de su familia muggle, haciendo que la desesperanza ingrese más en todos ellos.

Un día, Dumbledore va al Ministerio y mientras espera ser recibido por el Ministro, Kingsley y Tonks se le acercan sigilosamente y le entregan un paquete hallado en algún lugar de los archivos del Departamento de Misterios. El anciano logra encoger rápidamente el voluminoso libro y lo oculta entre sus ropas

Después ingresa a la oficina de Fugde, donde este le cuenta lo sucedido: los mortifagos han aumentado y ya muchos aurores han caído o desaparecido. A la vez los ataques ya no solo van a la comunidad, sino que se ha extendido a los muggles.......lo escucha atentamente y a la vez aprovecha para pedir que se aumente la seguridad al colegio, pues desde que desapareció el profesor, no hay ni siquiera ni una pista........el Ministro le promete tomar alguna acción y se despiden.

En el castillo, Dumbledore se refugia en su despacho y agranda el paquete: es un viejo libro antiguo con sello mágico, perteneciente al inicio de la Edad Media. Logra quitarle el sello y lo lee. Va descubriendo una terrible profecía: la aparición de un poderoso mago oscuro, que seducirá a un inocente y junto a el procreará el mayor poder obtenido.......una criatura que otorgará su inmenso poder a quienes le rodean. Un no nacido aun, que cambiaría el destino de muchos

Alarmado por lo leído, va a la chimenea y manda mensajes a los miembros de la Orden

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión Black, Sirius ha llegado junto con Remus y Tonks, a quienes invito a pasar las fiestas navideñas. Cenan ligeramente y se retiran a descansar. El animago cae en un profundo sueño y al principio su sueño parece ser tranquilo.

Ve que se encuentra en un paraje muy solitario, donde se oyen aullidos de animales........sigue avanzando hasta llegar a una casa antigua muy abandonada. Ingresa y observa la riqueza que posee, opacada por la suciedad y el moho instalados, sube al segundo piso observando siempre un silencio anormal, que inquieta

A lo lejos va escuchando primero leves susurros que, al acercarse crecen en intensidad.........al darse cuenta del significado de los susurros, sonríe y se da media vuelta para dejar tranquila a la desconocida pareja, pero la puerta se abre.........guiado por su intensa oscuridad ingresa, pero lo que ve, lo deja congelado

En el cuarto observa a una pareja de magos amarse............claro que no es lo que el pensaba. Uno de ellos era el menos inesperado: Voldemort..........De pronto siente que cae en un enorme agujero, donde observa a los mortifagos repartiendo sus maldades en diversos lugares. Los cielos van cambiando de color y la gente corre dispersa entre el caos. A lo lejos oye una carcajada y una frase

- "Dile a Dumbledore que esta vez he ganado...........ya tengo lo que mas ansiaba y a la vez al muchacho. Obtendré el mayor poder y ahí nadie me detendrá. Dile a la Orden que se rinda o se atenga a las consecuencias.................el momento de mi reinado ha llegado"

Sirius despierta y oye golpes, la puerta se abre e ingresan Remus, Tonks y un elfo que logró abrir la puerta. Entre confundido y asustado va contando lo ocurrido en sus sueños. Tonks no pierde tiempo y avisa por la chimenea a todos los miembros y una vez mas, el animago les cuenta lo sucedido.

Dumbledore ha permanecido callado y silencioso.......muchos lo miran con diversas preguntas, pero a las finales el mismo se levanta

- ¿Es cierto lo que te dijo?

- Si

- ¿De que habla?

- No solo tiene a Severus.....sino a Harry

- ¿Harry?

- Debimos ir por el cuando había oportunidad

- No podemos retroceder ahora, Alastor.......tenemos que evitar que adquiera ese poder

- ¿Que poder?

- Kingsley y Tonks me pasaron a ocultas un libro antiguo que logré descifrar..........en ella menciona una profecía donde un poderoso mago que lograra controlar las Artes Oscuras deberá obtener a un joven inocente para engendrar el mayor poder

- ¿Poder?

- Quieres decir..........un bebe

- Si............no solo tiene a Severus...presiento que es con él quien engendrará a su heredero. Si ese niño nace, la comunidad mágica no tendrá posibilidades de sobrevivir. Todos los mortifagos adquirirían ese poder.......seria el fin

- Pero

- No hay tiempo.............hay que ubicarlos. ¿Donde están Enmeline y Arabella?

- No se han reportado en estas dos semanas, Albus – dice Minerva – he tratado de buscarlas sin ningún resultado

- Ni modo: Minerva ve en Hogwarts quienes pueden ingresar a la Orden

- Pero son aun niños.........ni terminan la escuela

- A partir de quinto año, ya están listos para enfrentarse......no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo. Deberán ingresar. Los demás busquen nuevos aliados fuera

- ¿Y Umbrigde?

- Que ella no se entere...........selecciónalos y envíalos a mi despacho, bajo cualquier excusa.

- ¿Que sucede con Umbrigde?

- El Ministerio la ha mandado como profesora en Hogwarts. La realidad es que viene inspeccionando a todos. El curso que dicta lo convirtió en basura

- ¡¡Pobres muchachos!!

- Lo que no quiere el Ministerio – dice Tonks – es que los alumnos no aprendan a defenderse

- ¿Y dejarlos a merced de los mortifagos?

- Es una estupidez.............esa mujer lo que quiere es quitarte del medio, Albus – dice Alastor – y hará lo que sea para lograrlo

- Ni modo

- Lo hare Albus

- Debemos armar un plan.......

En esa madrugada la Orden del Fénix va armando varios planes para una posible batalla

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Varias semanas después:

Dolores Umbrigde ha convertido el curso de DCAO en una verdadera pesadilla para los estudiantes, que no la soportan. Todo es teoría y nada de práctica. Encima de eso, eliminó a todos los grupos, clubes y asociaciones, suspendió los ensayos de quidittch, cambio las reglas y supervisa las labores de los profesores.

En una de las pocas salidas a Hogsmeade, Hermione y un grupo de alumnos se reúnen en Cabeza de Puerco para decidir.

- Ya estoy cansada de ese curso

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?

- Encontrar a un profesor que nos enseñe, Padma

- ¿Pero quien?

- No se..........sabemos bien que las cosas afuera no es buena y encima de eso nos han prohibido practicar hechizos de defensa. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- ¿Que tal si armamos un grupo? – dice Cho

- ¿Pero como y donde?

- Ya buscaremos la manera...........no podemos quedarnos así

- Esto es lo que haremos, escuchen

Hermione les va explicando a los 30 adolescentes lo que planea hacer........ una vez listo, firman todos un pergamino y se retiran tomando diversos caminos. Ella misma va buscando información en los libros y a la vez logra hallar una forma de comunicación: monedas, donde puede enviar mensajes a los miembros.

Ron junto a Neville van buscando algún lugar de la escuela para poder practicar y ocultarse, sin ser detectados. Logran hallar uno en el 7º piso: un salón enorme que se equipa con todo lo necesario para sus prácticas de defensa. Una semana después son citados por medio de ingeniosas monedas, repartidas antes por diversos medios

Los 30 adolescentes, amparados en la oscuridad de los pasillos llegan sin ningún problema a la nueva sala, que se oculta a todos.....muchos - en especial los Ravenclaws - leen los libros de defensa, pociones y hechizos diversos con fascinación.

Hermione, al ver a todos listos, empieza a hablar

- Ejm....antes que nada: bienvenidos

- ¿Y que aprenderemos?

- Si....quiero defenderme – dice Seamus

- Y practicar – dicen los demás

- ¿Pero quien nos enseñará? – pregunta Ginny

- Nosotros

Una voz gruesa se escucha en medio de todo. Los alumnos asustados y a la carrera intentan ganar la puerta, pero Alastor se los impide

- Pero miren quienes están aquí.....estas no son horas de visita niños

- Deberían estar durmiendo – dice Sirius

- No somos niños – contesta Cho medio asustada – y queremos aprender

- Por favor no nos delaten – dicen las hermanas Patil – solo queremos un cambio

- Cambio que tendrán, señores alumnos

Dumbledore aparece ante ellos con Remus, Kingsley y Tonks. Los alumnos los miran con extrañeza

- ¿De quien fue la idea?

- Miiiaaa – dice Hermione y dando un paso al frente – asumo la responsabilidad. Los invite aquí para poder aprender a defendernos. La profesora Umbrigde ha convertido el curso en una porquería

- No nos enseña nada – dice Justin

- Estamos a merced de todo y en especial de los mortifagos – hablan los Creevey

- Ha suspendido todo y ni siquiera nos permite hacer nada, nos trata como si fuésemos no se.....cosas – dice Terry

- Sabemos que afuera hay peligro – dicen los Weasley – y no nos dejaremos matar por gusto. El Ministerio esta tomando una actitud equivocada.....lo que sea que este pasando fuera, significa que debemos estar preparados para lo que se viene

- Y nos castiga

La voz de Cho coge de sorpresa a todos

- ¿Como que les castiga?

- Yo.....me castigó de una manera que nunca imagine. Es un lobo con piel de cordero

- ¿Que te hizo la sapo esa? – le pregunta Michael

Por toda respuesta, se quita los guantes que cubren sus manos, llenas de cicatrices, las más grandes recientes y que aun no se curan pues estaban envueltas en vendas manchadas de sangre. Hermione levanta sus manos sorprendida para verlos, mientras que los demás la rodean

- ¿Esto fue?

- Anteayer que me llamó a su despacho.........no dije nada, pero me castigó todo un día, me dio una pluma extraña y un papel. Me extraño mucho el no tener tinta, me dijo que escribiera lo que me dictaba.....tarde descubrí el modo de castigo. Hace poco me volvió a llamar y.....aun me duele

- Los esta torturando, Albus – dice Alastor – y sin ningún motivo

- Y aun sigue sangrando – dice Tonks, que le cambia los vendajes

- Ya esto fue demasiado..........Srta. Chang: ira a la enfermería a curarse esas heridas mañana. Hoy vendrá conmigo

- ¿A.....a donde?

- Hay alguien que debe ver sus manos....y se enfrentara conmigo. Sirius y Tonks les doy la orden de que enseñen a estos alumnos......vendrán ahora con nosotros

- No estaríamos usurpando

- No.......soy el Director y esta vez esa mujer me escuchará decir la verdad. Que nadie los vea y seria mejor que este salón este oculto a los demás

ºººººººººººººººº

En el Despacho de DCAO, Dolores Umbrigde toma una taza de te con azúcar sentada, con actitud autoritaria y feliz. En estos meses ha cambiado muchas cosas y entre sus papeles se observa una hoja de despido con el nombre de Sybill Trelawell y una expulsión para Peeves. Ignorante de lo que va a ocurrir, cierra todo y se dirige a dormir

Pero en su habitación encontrara a alguien inesperado

- Pero......pero ¿que significa esto?

- Sra. Umbrigde

- Profesora...

- Esta vez discrepo con usted sobre ese titulo....podrá ser profesora por orden ministerial, mas no aquí.

- Como que no...sepa usted...

- ¿Que estoy en observación? No me diga........como docente deja mucho que desear

- Esto es

- ¿Calumnia?.....¿infamia?.....lo que usted hace con mis alumnos es una bajeza.

- ¡¡No tiene pruebas!!

- Ah no.....en estos instantes....

Y entra una lechuza por la ventana.....una carta ministerial muy grande y con humo, mucho humo

- Y no se atreva a acercarse ni tampoco a lastimar a mis alumnos....no toleraré semejante acto

- Esa...

- Y para su información fui yo quien descubrió todo.....ella no tiene la culpa de estar ocultándose por los pasillos, llorando por lo sucedido, ni se le ocurra repetirlo con otro alumno. Estaré vigilándola

Abandona la habitación de aquella mujer, que solo piensa primero en escuchar el enorme vociferador que le ha llegado.....y después vengarse de la humillación obtenida

Continuará.............

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Nota:** Hola amigos al fin actualice este fic pido disculpas por la demora espero que les agrade

¿Que planeara ahora Umbrigde al ser descubierta? ¿lograra su proposito?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15****: Desataduras y detecciones**

Ha pasado un mes y medio…..Sirius y Tonks van enseñando – a ocultas – a los entusiastas alumnos que se reúnen en la Sala de Requerimientos. Como siempre, los gemelos Weasley han logrado crecer su floreciente negocio de bromas mágicas dispersadas por todo el castillo……a Flich le amargaron el día, dejando un enorme pantano en todo un piso, dificultando tanto la limpieza como el paso obligado de profesores y alumnos.

La Profesora Umbrigde sigue dictando sus clases pero ha suspendido sus castigos….esta vez Cho Chang va sufriendo el odio indiscriminado de la menuda mujer, que no solo le baja los puntos a su casa, le manda unos trabajos complicados, que felizmente los termina a tiempo. Ignora que la alumna recibe ayuda tanto de sus compañeros de casa como de los Gryffindors

Pero ya sabe que la chica dará un paso en falso……ha mandado vigilarla sin mayor éxito, porque en las noches se encierra en su sala común. Encerrada en su despacho, Umbrigde va pensando en como perjudicar a la chica sin que nadie sospeche y, al parecer ya tiene una excusa, porque una noche recibe una noticia que le alegra sobremanera

* * *

Muy lejos, en Eton, Harry va estudiando esgrima junto a sus compañeros, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. El profesor de esgrima va indicándoles a todos los alumnos a practicar en parejas

Cuando le llega el turno, a Harry justo le toca el chico más pesado – y odiado – de todo el internado: Jason McGrin. Este muchacho es hijo del Conde de York y un presumido a más no poder, alardeando mucho de sus ancestros, su fortuna y su persona. Sube a la tarima bastante mortificado y pensando mentalmente el como deshacerse rápidamente de su contendor, sin escuchar la sarta de sonserías que decía su contrincante

- Ah vaya……miren quien me tocó

- No estoy para tus ácidos comentarios…..ponte en guardia ahora

- Hasta ahora nadie me ha ganado – dice blandiendo su espada – y esta vez…..

Pero de pronto a Jason se le traba no solo la lengua, porque va emitiendo sonidos extraños. Al mismo tiempo "algo" lo eleva del suelo y le cae un balde lleno de pintura, aparecido de la nada…….esa acción mas el hecho de que sus compañeros se rían de todo lo que le ocurre al pretencioso muchacho que va cayéndole un paquete de plumas y vomitando babosas, mientras que para el mismo Harry es mas que evidente: los magos lo han engañado……..una vez mas han vuelto todos sus poderes mágicos y aterrado en sus pensamientos, se queda frío: ha recordado que, en cualquier momento lo detectarán y vendrán por él

* * *

En la medianoche, el teléfono sueña insistentemente y Duncan contesta adormilado, escuchando la voz desesperada de su hijo

- Papá…….¡¡ha ocurrido!!

- Hijo, ¿que ha pasado?…mira la hora que es

- Nos han engañado…..ha vuelto

- No te entiendo

- Ven de inmediato al internado, es urgente……..esos locos vendrán por mi

Esta vez el hombre reacciona de inmediato……solo a un grupo le llamaban locos y sabia el motivo

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Por favor……..tengo miedo, ven

* * *

El Director de Eton recibe a los Hansterger en su despacho, a pesar de la hora tan avanzada

- Mil disculpas por haberlo levantado muy temprano

- Para eso estamos……vuestro hijo fue el primero en levantarme y con una buena excusa. Su abogado ya esta con el chico, así que hablaremos ahora

- A Harry le faltan solo dos años – dice Duncan – pero…..tenemos un problema bastante desagradable: un extraño grupo que dicen ser magos han tratado de separarnos, casi lo logran porque nos llevaron a un juicio bastante extraño

- ¿Y porque no se hizo publico?

- Nos dio vergüenza – dice la mujer – y a la vez nos entramparon con algo que no pudimos ni vencer hasta hace poco

- La verdad es que esta gente es muy rara, todo lo hacen a ocultas…….ahora sospechamos que lo están vigilando y en cualquier momento pueden entrar aquí y secuestrarlo

- Entiendo…..pediré ayuda a la policía, esto no debe ni ocurrir bajo ninguna circunstancia

- Este es nuestro número – le entrega Duncan unos teléfonos – el de mi abogado y algunos parientes. Si algo llega a suceder, por favor nos avisa

- Cálmense señores, nada ni nadie ingresara al colegio, tampoco nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados

A Duncan parece tranquilizarle las palabras del Director, aunque muy dentro de si, tiene un mal presentimiento

* * *

En el Cuartel de los Mortifagos, en Escocia:

Muy lejos, un joven mago ha detectado los poderes mágicos del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se han liberado de su involuntaria atadura…….casi dos años ha durado el hechizo que ató los poderes del adolescente y ahora sospecha que su familia ya debe estar alarmada. Va raudo a la Sala donde se encuentra su Líder y amante, inclinándose a sus pies

- Mi Lord, tengo buenas noticias

- ¿Sucede algo, Severus?

- Lo he detectado………se donde esta el muchacho

- Excelente…… Colagusano

Se acerca uno de sus seguidores, bastante cohibido

- ¿Me llamaba mi Lord?

- Muéstrame tu brazo izquierdo ahora

A través de la marca tenebrosa, manda llamar a un grupo de mortifagos, que aparecen raudos a sus pies

- Señores tengo una misión y esta vez tu comandarás, Bellatrix

- Ordena mi señor y será cumplido

- Snape ha detectado al muchacho que busca el Ministerio, adelantémonos a ellos……..maten a todos, pero traigan al chico vivo……..y sano

- Pero ¿porque mi Lord?

- Tiene mucho poder………..y podemos usarlo en nuestro beneficio. Snape: ve con ellos, pero no te dejes ver por nadie……….si es el caso, convéncelo con lo que sea, pero me lo traes vivo

- Así será, mi Lord

El grupo se prepara para el asalto. Severus señala en un mapa mágico el lugar donde se encuentra el objetivo: El Colegio del Rey de Nuestra Señora de Eton

CONTINUARA-----------------

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Saludos a todos y mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, esta vez me pondré al día. A Harry se le manifiesta sus poderes en una clase de esgrima dentro del colegio, volviendo - otra vez - todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. En este caso, he decidido utilizar un famoso colegio en Inglaterra como nuevo escenario de las aventuras de los Hansterger.....y la Comunidad Mágica volvera a lo mismo de siempre.....

**En el sgte capitulo:** El Colegio de Eton, famoso no solo por su excelente enseñanza académica recibe a los mejores estudiantes del Reino Unido....esta vez tendrá una inesperada - y desastrosa - visita. ¿Lograra la Orden del Fénix llegar a tiempo ,para evitar una matanza indiscriminada?

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Asalto y rescate**

El Colegio del Rey de Nuestra Señora de Eton es uno de los más prestigiosos y famosos del Reino Unido. Lleno de historia y dedicación, alberga en sus paredes a los niños y jóvenes más brillantes y especiales, que reciben una educación privilegiada en forma de internado

Pero lo que ninguno de sus habitantes sabían, es que pronto iban a recibir una inesperada visita nocturna. En las afueras del enorme local, dos mortifagos vigilaban los alrededores

Un día en el Ministerio, dos aurores traen a un prisionero mortifago que se resistía a ser llevado a Azkaban. El tipo era un muchacho seguidor de las ideas de Voldemort y miembro de una familia sangre pura.

A pesar de ser joven, ninguno – excepto Dumbledore – le tuvo piedad. El anciano se acerca y pide hablar con el prisionero a solas.

Sus carceleros temen dejarlo solo con el peligroso mortifago, que ya ha matado a muchos inocentes, pero Albus logra persuadirlos. Acompañado de Tonks, ingresa a la pequeña prisión. Media hora después ambos magos salen y el prisionero es escoltado hacia su nueva morada

Horas después, en el Cuartel:

- Los he mandado llamar por algo urgente

- ¿Que sucede Albus?

- El muchacho….lo han detectado y van por el. Esta noche los mortifagos asaltaran un lugar llamado Eton

- ¿Eton?

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en donde se ubica ese lugar?

Todos los miembros de la Orden ni tienen idea…pero Seamus - presente por la llamada de su Jefa de Casa - si:

- Yo se donde esta: es el Colegio Eton

- ¿Colegio? – murmura Hestia reaparecida hace poco junto con Emmeline

- El colegio más prestigioso del Reino Unido…..mis padres iban a enviarme allí antes que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts, pues lograron conseguirme una beca. Solo los mejores estudiantes muggles logran ingresar a ese internado, su educación es de primer nivel

- Santo cielo – habla Minerva – si hay muggles allí, terminaran convirtiéndose en victimas de los mortifagos. Los mataran, Albus

- Y sin piedad – termina Remus – debemos impedirlo

- ¿Puedes señalarnos en este mapa su ubicación, hijo?

- Claro

- Sirius: transfórmate y busca a los miembros del ED, que esa mujer no te detecte, nos van a acompañar…..….pediré ayuda al Ministerio

- Albus: puede ser peligroso

- Ellos han demostrado tener mas que coraje….esta será su primera prueba de fuego…y su bautizo. Llamen a los demás, pronto

/ººººººººººººººººººº

Ha caído la noche y en los alrededores, cuatro mortifagos siguen haciendo ronda en los alrededores de Eton. Dos de ellos son atrapados silenciosamente y otros dos aniquilados al filo de espadas

Los Templarios llegan primero al colegio, alertados por Duncan que sospechaba de una trampa. Stacey mira a los caídos y al colegio

- Tenia razón al sospechar

- Nunca fallo en esto….me alegro que el Abad me otorgara apoyo. Estos locos vendrán por mi Harry

- Pero hay inocentes dentro – dice Stuart – si se atreven a hacerles daño…..

- Conociéndolos, son capaces de todo…..avisa a los demás que estén alertas

- Espera

Ven a lo lejos que llega – de la nada – un grupo de mortifagos al mando de una mujer. Ignorante de la situación, Bellatrix mira el enorme colegio y sonríe infantilmente

- Será un placer quemar este lugar

- Ten cuidado, Bella…los muggles respetan este lugar mas que a su propia vida. Tendremos suerte si los miembros ministeriales aun no detectan al chico y logremos nuestro objetivo

- Cuando no Snape: malogrando la diversión

- Yo solo deseo morder algunos para nuestro ejercito – se relame Greyback al ver las posibilidades de capturar presas

- ¿Y como identificaremos al chico?

- Tu conociste a sus verdaderos padres, Colagusano…..no te será difícil el identificarlo

- ¿Que dices Snape?

- No seas idiota, rata inmunda…además no estamos solos

- ¿Que?

- Nos observan

Sacan sus varitas al mismo tiempo que aparecen cinco patrullas de la policía que los rodean en círculo

- Arriba las manos…

- Están en propiedad privada

- ¿Y estos?

- Son muggles a cargo de la ley…si no me equivoco, los llaman policías

- Entonces ¿porque no divertirnos un rato?

No tan lejos, los Templarios, ocultos entre el bosque que rodea al internado vigilan a los intrusos

- ¿Serán ellos?

- Si…..y no creo que tengan respeto a las autoridades policíacas

- No – dice Mark al ver como los mortifagos disparan sus rayos hacia los policías

- Van a matarlos si siguen así

- Si ingresan, ya saben que hacer

Ven que el grupo ingresa raudamente y los Templarios deciden intervenir. Stacey ha ingresado junto con un grupo de ellos para advertir al Director de Eton y saque a todo el alumnado de sus habitaciones, pero al llegar a la sección de dormitorios del personal, son atacados por otro grupo de mortifagos, que junto a Bella ingresaron por otro lugar

- Pero miren quien esta aquí: un grupo de muggles

- ¿Quien es ella, Stacey?

- El enemigo, Harold….a ellos

Los hechizos que lanzan los mortifagos son desviados por las espadas sagradas que portan cada uno, lanzándose a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Stacey escoltada por Harold logra dar aviso al Director y éste hace sonar la alarma general

Los alumnos despiertan alarmados ante la sirena, que indica evacuación general. Harry en pijama, sale con un grupo de sus compañeros por una salida secreta, sin darse cuenta que es detectado por Severus, que se ubica en los límites del Colegio

Dentro de las instalaciones del colegio, aparece la Orden del Fénix, auxiliando a los demás escolares que huyen despavoridos y enfrentándose a los mismos mortifagos, que van cayendo uno a uno. Duncan comandando un grupo de Templarios aparece al otro lado, llamando entre los jóvenes a su hijo.

Harry sale de uno de los cuartos y ve a lo lejos a su padre, pero también a los magos….en silencio y tratando de cubrirse el rostro, logra burlar la primera ronda de magos y trata de pasar la segunda, cuando Bella descubre entre el gentío que va huyendo como loco, su poder. Ignorante de quien lo poseía, va deteniendo a cada uno, que trata de zafarse y a la vez lo tortura con el crucio. Al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos que es torturado, el muchacho coge de entre las esculturas la más pequeña pero pesada y se la lanza a la desquiciada mujer, que cae noqueada. Junto con otro de sus amigos, levantan al torturado muchacho y logran huir hasta llegar a los Templarios.

Los magos se dan cuenta de la presencia de estos guerreros, que se alejan raudamente y sin mirar atrás, persiguiéndolos….en el jardín Severus y un grupo de mortifagos ven salir a los Templarios y entre ellos ubica al muchacho que le dio la poción dos años atrás. Se inicia una nueva lucha entre espadas y rayos aturdidores

Duncan y dos templarios han logrado no solo sacar a todos los alumnos, sino llevarse a su hijo lejos de los magos. Stacey y Harold luchan contra los magos, en especial con Albus ya que lograron derrotar a los demás con sus propios rayos

- Dejen de luchar

- Nos volvieron a engañar otra vez…

- Jamás lo verán, ni siquiera en sueños

- Esta guerra les compete

- A nosotros ya no nos interesa lo que hagan ustedes los magos – habla Harold – hace tiempo atrás cortamos todo vinculo con la comunidad mágica. Hoy la sellaremos definitivamente

- ¿Sellar?

- No nos volverán a ver nunca mas en sus vidas, Dumbledore…..

Y arrojan unos polvos que impiden ver…..por otro lado, el grupo de mortifagos se vuelve a reunir y ven a la Orden – libre del polvo y acercándose por el jardín - que están listos para enfrentarse.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí - dice uno de los mortifagos

- El viejo y su comitiva – contesta Bella

- Hola primita: veo que la vida no te trata igual ¿verdad? – saludaba Sirius con ironía

- Mira pues primito: lo mismo digo de ti

- Severus, ¿que haces aquí? – pregunta Albus

- Cumpliendo la orden de mi Señor

- ¿Tu Señor o tu amante?

La pregunta deja frío a Severus, mientras que Sirius lo mira con dolor

- ¿Como pudiste Snape?

- Lo que haga con mi vida no les incumbe

- Si claro y mientras que…...tu con…

- Ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra, Black

- Miren pues quien se queja….has perdido tu oportunidad primito - contsta Bella

- ¡Silencio!

- Uy….mejor ni le provoques Bella…..está muy dolido

- No lograron su objetivo – responde Albus – y me imagino que él ya debe saberlo

- Tampoco ustedes, Dumbledore…..ha preferido a los que mejor conoce que a ustedes…se han creado mala fama

- Por vuestra culpa

- Nada ni nadie impedirá que nuestro amo triunfe – le contesta Bella, mientras que lanza hacia la Orden un paquete de polvos negros

Los polvos impiden ver hacia donde huyen los mortifagos…muchos de ellos se pisan entre si

- ¿Y que clase de truco han utilizado?

- Polvo de oscuridad instantánea originario de Perú – dice Kingsley – maldición

- ¿Y los Templarios?

- Lograron lo que querían – contesta Albus – y lo peor: saben que el muchacho ha recobrado sus poderes mágicos.

- Debemos rescatarlo, Dumbledore – dice Remus – corre peligro

- Hay algo extraño en la amenaza de Duncan y no se que es

- ¿No sabes?

- Es mejor volver al castillo, antes que sospechen y ustedes alumnos: ni una palabra de esto a nadie

- Si, Señor Director

/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, Minerva recibe el Diario El Profeta, y va revisando las noticias, pero una de ellas llama su atención. Con el periódico en mano, se dirige raudamente a la Dirección, que se abre a su presencia

Dentro se encuentra Albus saboreando un caramelo de limón, pero al ver la expresión de alarma en su mano derecha, la invita a tomar asiento

- ¿Que sucede Minerva?

- Esto tiene que ser obra de Umbrigde….será mejor que te enteres

Dumbledore toma el periódico y lee en la tercera página lo siguiente

"El Ministerio de Magia ordena la detención inmediata de la Familia Chang, por los delitos de falsedad y estafa en agravio de la Comunidad. Serán llevados sin derecho a ningún privilegio a los calabozos en Azkaban. La joven hija que estudia en Hogwarts será expulsaba y correrá la misma suerte de sus padres"

CONTINUARA-

* * *

Harry es salvado, pero la amenaza de su padre ante los magos provocarà mas adelante algo peor

Pobre Cho: esta vez Umbrige esta dispuesta a hundirla socialmente ante la comunidad, pero...

**En el sgte capitulo:** Dumbledore esta harto de la presencia de la secretaria ministerial en el castillo y se le enfrentarà con una carta bajo la manga...

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:** Lamento el retraso pero esta vez llegue para quedarme y aqui un capitulo mas:

**Resumen**: Harry vive con una familia muggle...que oculta un gran secreto: son descendientes directos de los Templarios. Estos lo han criado segun sus costumbres, pero al ver que el chico tiene poderes magicos evitan que la Comunidad Magica lo encuentre. Al mismo tiempo los mortifagos logran acaparar mas que poder, sino que traeran mas problemas. Los mismos magos y brujas no parecen tener paz y en Hogwarts las cosas van de mal en peor

La Orden del Fénix trata (junto con los alumnos) de convencer al muchacho (que tiene otra identidad) sin resultado. Snape abandonará la seguridad del castillo y sera reclutado por el mismo Voldemort, convirtiéndolo en su amante. Al ser detectado los poderes del chico (que estaban atados a una poción) tanto mortifagos como la Orden van en su búsqueda, y ambos pierden porque los Templarios rescataran al chico, alejandolo de aquella presencia

Las cosas no acaban allì: Umbrige, usando sus influencias en el Ministerio, complicara la situacion de una estudiante

* * *

**Capitulo 17: La desgracia de Cho Chang y autonomía de Hogwarts**

Dumbledore no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en estos instantes y su mano temblaba de furia e impotencia. Toma su varita y lanza su patronus, que va buscando a todos los profesores (menos la sapo) y en menos de dos minutos todo su personal se reúne dentro de la Dirección, junto con los Prefectos de cada casa.

Ante ellos se les entrega el periódico (que habían llegado vía lechuza para el personal docente y administrativo) y van leyendo la noticia resaltada. Todos en silencio esperan nuevas órdenes de su Director

- Pobre niña

- Esto es obra de Umbrigde – dice Horace – le agarro odio desde que le llegó un memorandum ministerial, prohibiéndole los castigos a los alumnos

- Fui yo quien encaré al Ministro al presentarla con esas heridas tan graves en las manos…nunca imaginé que esa señora se vengaría y con una alumna. Bien: hasta aquí llegó sus estupideces

- ¿Hasta aquí? – dicen todos

- Necesitare vuestra ayuda señores, pero antes oirán mi plan….si están de acuerdo y me apoyan, la Comunidad Mágica nos respaldara por completo…..

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Era hora del desayuno y varias lechuzas habían bajado a dejar su correspondencia, pero la última novedad era las noticias recibidas. En la mesa de los Ravenclaw, Cho lloraba amargamente su desgracia sobre el hombro de Cedric, que se había sentado a su lado para apoyarla, mientras que sus amigas y los demás alumnos miraban con odio a la Profesora Umbrigde. Aún sus manos presentaban enormes vendajes, debido a las heridas causadas, que eran difíciles de cicatrizar

Los miembros del ED decidieron contar – días atrás - a toda la escuela el castigo que sufrió la Ravenclaw por parte de la Profesora de DCAO, haciendo que todos renunciaran a seguir llevando su curso. Por su parte, la mesa de los profesores estaba vacía, a excepción de la odiada profesora, que tomaba su café alegremente y miraba a todos, sin percatarse del pesado ambiente que se respiraba y de lo que estaba a punto de suceder

En la mesa de los Gryffindor, ninguno desayunaba, ya que todos perdieron el apetito

- Verla ahí me enferma – dice Zachary

- Ya se me quito las ganas de comer – dicen los gemelos

- Si esto sigue así – hablaba Dennis – habrá una rebelión o algo peor

- Esto es obra de esa cara de sapo – dice Ginny – tiene influencias en el diario.

- Te apuesto a que esta noticia es falsa – hablaba Padma

- Pero miren como está Chang – dice Ron – al parecer la noticia la ha afectado

- Bien: es mi turno

Hermione se levanta y con pasos decididos y la varita oculta pero cerca de su mano, se acerca a la mesa de profesores. Umbrigde la ve y sonríe

- Sra. Umbrigde

- Profesora….

- No…usted puede ser cualquier cosa, menos profesora.

-¿Como?

- No se haga la sorda, que se bien que me escuchó y clarito

- Eres atrevida

- ¿Ah si? No me diga…lo que esta haciendo no tiene ni nombre ni nada. Es una vergüenza no solo para el Ministerio, sino para toda la Comunidad Mágica. Si yo fuese una autoridad, hace rato que la hubiese puesto de patitas en la calle, como se merece

- Pero no lo eres…y si te pasaste de lista. (Se pone de pie) Recibirás…

- Nada – habla Dumbledore apareciendo con su personal, con rostros agrios – ni se atreva a poner una mano sobre mis alumnos

- ¡Me ha insultado!

- Ah si….veamos. Sres. estudiantes ¿oyeron por casualidad si esta señora ha recibido algún insulto o algo parecido?

- No, Señor Director – respuesta de todo el alumnado

- Esta mintiendo – dicen los Hufflepuffs

- Hace rato que solo ríe sin parar como una loca – dicen los Gryffindors

- Y murmura cosas sin sentido – sentencian los Ravenclaws. Los Slytherins permanecen callados mirando a otra direcciòn

- Ya oyó a los alumnos, Sra. Umbrigde – le contesta Albus – los niños y jóvenes no mienten

- Todos están en mi contra…..pues bien: las cosas en este lugar esta mucho peor de lo que yo imaginaba

- No – dice Dumbledore – es usted, junto con los que trabaja los que están destruyéndolo todo. No mas

Y levantando la varita en mano, dice con voz potente y autoritaria

- Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, declaro la autonomía integral y libre de este castillo. A partir de este momento, nos manejamos solos, sin ayuda de nadie

- Yo, Minerva McGonogall – levanta su varita – Sub Directora de Hogwarts, secundo y confirmo la propuesta

Y mientras ambas varitas lanzan una cuerda dorada que se une, los demás profesores se unen a la exclamación

- Yo, Rolanda Hood, Profesora de Vuelo, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Madame Irma Prince, Bibliotecaria, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián y Guardabosques, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Horage Slughorn, Profesor de Pociones, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Aurora Sinistra, Profesora de Runas Antiguas, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Artemisa Vector, Profesora de Astronomía, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Argus Flich, Conserje, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Pomona Sprout, Profesora de Herbología, apoyo la propuesta

- Yo, Sybill Trelawell, Profesora de Adivinación, apoyo la propuesta

Dolores Umbrigde no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: según leyes antiguas, si algún evento o situación ponía en riesgo la integridad de la escuela, esta adquiría autonomía directa, lo cual determinaba que rompía contacto con el Ministerio de Magia. Dicho y hecho, en la oficina del Ministro aparecía un pergamino dorado con lo escrito y sellado por los Directores y personal docente con el escudo de Hogwarts y al instante en que miró dicho pergamino, Fugde supo lo que sucedía en esos momentos en la escuela de magia, lanzando un alarido.

Para mala suerte de él, Rita Skeeter también era testigo – involuntario – de lo ocurrido y al toque empezó a escribir, preguntándole al Ministro si sabia lo que sucedía dentro de las paredes del castillo. Furioso el Ministro expulsó a la reportera y de inmediato convocó a un grupo de aurores para solucionar los problemas creados

En la comunidad mágica se sentía un cambio extraño, como nunca se había sentido en siglos y muchos sospechaban de donde venia este extraño poder: de las entrañas de Hogwarts

Dentro del castillo, que ahora cambiaba su situación, al mismo tiempo cambiaba su sistema de protección. Los profesores veían que todo el alumnado y los fantasmas se unían a la declaratoria de autonomía.

Umbrigde no se sentía derrotada ya que tenía una carta oculta y decidió jugársela

- ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

- Tiene menos de 5 minutos para salir de este castillo – hablaba Minerva – o aténgase a las consecuencias

- ¡Ni loca saldré de aquí!

- El Ministro ya debe saber lo que ocurre aquí y la comunidad ya debe estar enterada. Esto no suele salir en ninguna noticia, es legal desde el inicio de los tiempos – habla Sinistra

- Yo soy la autoridad, la Gran Inquisidora

- Pues ha perdido todos sus privilegios, Señora – le contesta Slughorn

- Sr. Director – le habla uno de Prefectos al Director

- ¿Si muchacho?

- Hay un grupo de reporteros, piden permiso para ingresar

- Perfecto

Y con un movimiento de su varita hace traer mágicamente a todos los reporteros que estaban esperando afuera. Estos, al verse dentro del Gran Comedor, se dispersan para buscar el mejor lugar y obtener la información, pero Rita ya estaba cerca del personal docente preguntando al Director seguida de muchos otros reporteros:

- Sr. Director: le habla Rita Skeeter del Diario El Profeta…¿puede informar a toda la comunidad mágica lo que acaba de suceder?

- ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS – contesta Umbrigde – NI PIENSEN QUE SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA!

- Cielos esta mujer esta loca – dice un fotógrafo que no ha dejado de tomar fotos

- Srta. Skeeter – habla Dumbledore – ya debe saber que Hogwarts ha decidido ser autónomo por libre albedrío

- Estuve presente cuando entrevistaba al Ministro de Magia – contesta Rita – vi cuando aparecía el pergamino dorado en su escritorio

- ¿Que piensa hacer a partir de este momento, Señor Director? – le pregunta otro reportero

- En estos instantes: limpiar la casa – contesta Dumbledore

Y usando su varita, lanza un hechizo hacia la desprevenida mujer. Umbrigde ve que sus cosas van saliendo a la volada y uno de los alumnos le tira una bandeja de desayuno a su cara. Al ver la acción los demás alumnos se unen, originando un vendaval….a la vez la mujer va recibiendo algunas maldiciones junto con los restos del desayuno

Los reporteros y fotógrafos no dejaban ni de escribir ni de tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra. Fuera de los territorios de la escuela, un grupo de aurores acompañados por algunos miembros de la comunidad intentaban ingresar sin éxito, rodeados de otros periodistas.

Dentro del castillo la situación parecía salirse de control, pero se logró controlar a los estudiantes a la voz de los profesores, que trataban de aguantar la risa al ver la escena: Umbrigde parecía una pordiosera debido a todo lo que le había caído encima – incluyendo algunos crucios – y atada con sogas. Dumbledore levitó el cuerpo de la mujer y acompañada de todo su personal y estudiantes se encaminaron hacia una de las entradas del castillo, justo donde estaban los aurores y otros magos que esperaban noticias.

- Sr. Dumbledore – dice el auror Dawlish al verlo

- Señores: ¿donde se encuentra el Ministro de Magia?

- Aquí estoy – dice Fugde - tu eres el causante de todo esto

- Ya estamos hartos de esta mujer – dice Hermione – queremos que se largue de la escuela

- No la soportamos – dice Colin

- Ha estado repartiendo castigos a los alumnos – menciona Ginny

- Y encima su curso es una porquería – dicen los demás alumnos

Dumbledore observa a todos y habla

- Como es de su conocimiento, Hogwarts es a partir de estos momentos, una escuela autónoma, libre de la influencia ministerial

- No es posible semejante…..

- ¿Qué?…..vamos Cornelius, sabes los errores que has cometido, te lo advertí varias veces

- ¡No me amenaces!

- No es una amenaza, sino un aviso…esta mujer no será bienvenida a Hogwarts – suelta a la mujer que cae de cara al suelo

- ¡Albus Dumbledore!

- Y a partir de hoy no recibiremos vuestra visita ni tampoco lo que este relacionado con el Ministerio de Magia: somos libres de manejarnos como deseamos

Las palabras del Director de Hogwarts hace que Cornelius se sienta mas que perdido: acabado y se retira con sus hombres, llevándose a la mujer. Los periodistas y reporteros se retiran a sus diarios y en la versión vespertina del Profeta sale todo lo acontecido en el castillo

La Comunidad Mágica ya no creía en las palabras de su Ministro: pronto las quejas y amarguras – que antes eran susurradas en silencio – empiezan a salir en todos lados, lo que anunciaba signos de una inminente rebelión

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Jajajaaaa al menos la Umbrige se merecia mas que eso

En el sgte capitulo: ¿Cual es el real plan de Voldemort? ¿Y que tiene que ver Snape con ese plan?

Déjenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos: como dije voy a actualizar todos mis fics, asi que en compensacion dejare dos capitulos seguidos, esperando que les guste

Atte

La Autora

**Sinopsis:**

Los Hansterger son una familia de muggles, cuyo ultimo hijo era el mas esperado...sin saber que ese niño fue intercambiado para salvar su vida. Lo peor fue enterarse que el niño tiene poderes magicos que no pasan desapercibidos a la Comunidad Màgica, que los lleva a juicio. A pesar de todo, el muchacho se niega a aceptar lo evidente y se revela que la familia pertenece a los Templarios, que antes convivian con los magos

El grupo de Templarios acoge a la familia y trata de no ser ubicados, pero la Orden del Fènix logra hallarlos. Aun asi, el chico no se deja domar ni influenciar. Por otro lado, los mortifagos junto a su recuperado lider van sembrando el terror.

Uno de los profesores de Hogwarts cae al lado oscuro, originando el incio de una vieja profecia escrita en un antiquisimo libro siglos atras...un libro que llega a las manos de Dumbledore que, alarmado tratara de que se cumpla y de paso recuperar al Niño que Sobrevivio, con tan mala suerte que confirma el pase de Severus a los mortifagos y que el muchacho los odie a muerte.

En este capitulo: Voldemort contraera nupcias con Severus

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Enlace maligno**

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro una pareja se amaba en medio de sabanas desordenadas. Nagini observaba en un rincón como su Amo había tomado a su amante, que gemía de placer en sus brazos dejándose poseer

Desde ya varios meses, Voldemort descubría muchas cosas interesantes sobre su pareja y a la vez leía su mente, desde como complacerlo sexualmente hasta sus pensamientos más íntimos. Su apetito sexual creció desde que tomó a su joven amante por primera vez y esas ansias de tenerlo cerca crecían a ritmo acelerado hasta convertirse en una necesidad, por otro lado Severus empezó desde el primer encuentro íntimo con su Amo a saborear aquellas sensaciones que nunca probó y poco a poco se acostumbró a las sesiones maritales nocturnas. En esos instantes Voldemort estaba sobre él, moviéndose vigorosamente y disfrutando de su cuerpo, que acariciaba con lujuria, mientras recitaba en parsel un hechizo, transfiriendo otro de sus poderes a su pareja.

Acabado el acto sexual, ambos descansaban sobre la cama, abrazados, satisfechos y felices del encuentro

_- Pronto se acerca el día_

_- ¿Que día, Mi Señor?_

_- Esta vez tu participarás, Severus…ya estas listo para mí_

El pocionista lo mira amorosamente. Había cambiado por completo desde que se convirtió en el amante de su Amo, olvidándose por completo de su anterior vida. Aunque al principio guardaba su temor, ya que la misión en el Colegio Eton había fallado, vio como el grupo que asaltó el colegio recibía su castigo en presencia de los demás mortifagos. Cuando lo mandó llamar a sus aposentos privados, se imaginaba que su castigo seria terrible y mentalmente se decía que lo merecía, pues a pesar de haber detectado al muchacho, no logró atraparlo.

Pero su "castigo" fue de otra manera: encerrado una semana en el aposento privado de su amo, desnudo y atado a la cama siendo tomado varias veces por su Señor. Una vez saciado los instintos, el mismo Voldemort le explicaba que lo necesitaba mas seguido y que no podía ni siquiera castigarlo, ya que no era su culpa.

Pero igualmente Severus creía tener culpa al no poder cumplir con la orden dada. Por otro lado, disfrutaba de aquellos encuentros íntimos en donde se entregaba sin ningún obstáculo o culpa, dejando que su amante lo poseyera con mucha fuerza y pasión. Lo que si le parecía extraño era que cada mes debía tomar una bebida que logró identificar por sus componentes: la poción anticonceptiva

Sospechando el motivo, decide arriesgarse a preguntar cuando descansaba en sus brazos, recuperando fuerzas

_- Mi Lord_

_- ¿Que te dije Severus?_

_- Lo siento, Señor…..aun no me acostumbro _

_- Dime_

_- Esa poción que tomo el primer día de cada mes…._

_- Es la poción anticonceptiva, Severus. Por ser aun joven, eres muy fértil y podrías embarazarte antes de tiempo. _

_- Seria un honor darte herederos_

_- Paciencia amor….primero disfrutemos de nuestros encuentros, cuando llegue el día señalado, tu y yo procrearemos juntos al fruto de nuestro amor. Pero antes debes prometerme una cosa_

_- La que sea…_

_- Estoy seguro que cuando llegue ese día, no abandonarás mis aposentos hasta que este seguro de tu preñez. Cuando concibas, te pondré escolta especial para protegerte_

_- Pero no necesito guardaespaldas, se como defenderme_

_- No entiendes aun – _dice Voldemort, acomodándose en la cama, sin dejar de abrazar a su consorte – _escúchame primero_

_- Disculpa….es que…._

Voldemort hace callar a su pareja. Al verlo atento, sin dejar de acariciarlo le dice

_- Falta menos de un mes para el día señalado. Ese día dejaras de tomar la poción para que tu cuerpo se prepare; para que estés apto de recibir a nuestro hijo. Yo no te tocaré hasta el día indicado. El día señalado mandaré a todos los mortifagos que estén en vigilancia total y aparte enviare a tres grupos en misiones especiales y seleccionaré a los que serán tu escolta personal; en la noche nos prepararemos. Cuando la luna llena brille en intensidad, ambos nos encerraremos en una habitación especial_

_- Entiendo_

_- Esa noche te tomaré como si fuese tu primera vez…y no saldrás hasta que pase ese momento. Las fuerzas de la naturaleza se unirán en esa noche otorgándome el poder suficiente para hacerte concebir y tu debes estar fuerte y sano_

_- Es por eso que no me mandabas a ninguna misión, ¿verdad?_

_- Muy perceptivo – _dice Voldemort_ – mi prioridad era que no te detectaran los del Ministerio y la Orden, mas estos últimos. Sospecho que Dumbledore debe estar imaginando algo sobre tu presencia a mi lado, al dejarte ver por la Orden en la misión anterior_

_- Lo siento, Señor….ellos mismos nos bloquearon la salida e impidieron capturar el objetivo_

_- Suerte que Bella estuviese allí para solucionar los problemas. Nos ocuparemos del muchacho mas adelante. Hoy tú eres mi prioridad. Nagini: ven_

La enorme serpiente se acerca hacia su Amo. Al llegar va olfateando a ambos amantes y se enrosca en el medio, viendo a ambos que parecen tener la misma aura.

_- Lo sientes ¿verdad Nagini?_

_- Si, Mi Señor - _sisea la serpiente_ – es ahora como tu_

_- El es ahora mío….mi consorte y amante. Por lo tanto tu dueño….deberás protegerlo y obedecerlo en todo_

_- Mi Lord – _dice Severus sorprendido_ – pero como….._

_- Ya tienes una gran parte de mis poderes, Severus. Poco a poco los estas dominando y se que Nagini te entiende muy bien. Aun falta entrenamiento en los demás poderes, pero se que lo lograrás dominar. El día de nuestra verdadera unión, ambos estaremos listos para tener lo mas ansiado: a nuestro heredero, nuestro hijo, el mayor poder_

_- Prometo no fallarte, Amo_

_- Severus_

_- Lo siento, Voldemort…_

_. Para sellar esta unión, solo necesito algo mas, Severus_

_- Cual es…lo que sea, iré a buscarlo_

_- Lo tienes…..deja que Nagini beba un poco de tu sangre_

Al pocionista le alarmó la extraña petición y Voldemort detectó su nerviosismo. Sujetándole de la cintura, le dice amorosamente

_- Descansa y deja que todo se consuma. Así Nagini te reconocerá y ambos seremos uno eternamente_

Severus da un suspiro y se recuesta sobre su pareja, tratando de mantenerse sereno mientras oculta su rostro sobre el cuello de su amado. Voldemort al sentirlo mas tranquilo, ordena a Nagini acercarse mientras despeja el lacio cabello negro, dejando al descubierto el blanquecino cuello del pocionista. La enorme serpiente abre sus fauces mordiendo el inmaculado cuello succionando la sangre que va saliendo, mientras que Severus no podía soportar la mordedura, pero a la vez sentía que su consorte lo sujetaba fuertemente para que no se moviera. Pasó una hora entera hasta que la serpiente terminó de beber la apetecible sangre, diciendo:

_- Es lo mas delicioso que he bebido en toda mi vida, Amo_

_- Perfecto…ahora nuestra unión esta sellada. Ve y descansa mi querida Nagini…..mientras atenderé a mi consorte como se merece_

La serpiente se retira a descansar hacia su rincón. Voldemort va dando susurros al oído de su amado mientras que la herida cerraba. Tomando de una repisa una cajita negra que lo abre y en presencia de su maravillado consorte, Voldemort le coloca un anillo matrimonial que simboliza dos serpientes enlazadas, bañado en oro puro, diciendo:

_- Lo que hoy nos une es lo mas poderoso y sagrado…a partir de este momento eres mi Esposo ante todos. Aquel que te desafié, me desafía en persona, aquel que te ofenda me ofende en verdad. Juro solemnemente amarte y protegerte hasta el fin. Que nadie rompa nuestro enlace matrimonial _

_- Yo.._

_- Solo di acepto…..y con eso estaremos casados_

_- Si: acepto.._

Lo que Severus ignoraba en esos momentos era que Voldemort había realizado un enlace matrimonial con magia oscura: una ceremonia ritual de casamiento de origen desconocido pero antiquísimo, escrito en uno de los libros que el Señor Oscuro tenía en su poder.

Tal ritual consistía en que el consorte aceptaba a su pareja luego de ser mordido por un ser vivo mágico (en este caso Nagini) y beber su sangre, abrazado al cuerpo de su pareja. El ritual se hacia con la pareja sola en una especie de altar sagrado. Al parecer el mismo Voldemort consideraba su aposento privado como altar sagrado, ya que es ahí mismo donde tomó el cuerpo y pureza de su pareja, obteniendo el aumento de sus malignos poderes. Ahí mismo se deleitaba mientras que se preparaba para tener sexo con él. Severus, sin imaginar hasta donde había llegado, se deja amar por el que antes consideraba su Amo y Señor, para convertirse en su pareja, Consorte y amante…..Y sin quererlo, en su sucesor, mano derecha y segundo al mando en el grupo de los Mortifagos

Solo faltaba menos de tres semanas para la noche señalada…..

* * *

CONTINUA...EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Estas arrepentido ¿verdad?**

En la Mansión Black, Sirius descansaba en su cuarto. El mismo se echaba la culpa de todo lo ocurrido meses atrás con Snape, al que amaba con locura

Aunque claro ese amor no había nacido como tal…..sino que era producto de un insano odio, originado de una manera insospechada.

Flash back - 26 años atrás:

Sirius – que tenia 11 años - conoció a Severus en la estación del tren, que estaba acompañado de una linda chiquilla de cabellos pelirrojo intenso. Ella lloraba y el le consolaba hasta donde podía, avanzando ambos abrazados entre la gente hasta entrar a uno de los vagones

Curioso como siempre, persigue a la pareja que ingresa a un compartimiento y se encierran. Oculto tras la puerta va escuchando una conversación privada:

- Nunca me habían tratado de esa manera…menos ella, que es mi hermana

- Olvídalo Lily….no vale la pena

- Me dijo que era un fenómeno, un mounstro…¿que clase de familia tengo?

- Pero eso es el pasado…mira hoy cumplimos nuestro sueño…..al fin vamos a Hogwarts

La muchacha deja de llorar. James al ver a su amigo espiar se acerca cauteloso y lo asusta, preguntándole en voz baja el motivo de su espiamiento. Ambos deciden seguir escuchando la conversación

- Es verdad…al fin después de tanto tiempo

- Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes

- Prométeme que estaremos juntos, Sev….no quiero estar sola

- Nunca te dejaré sola, te lo prometo

Pero James decidiría intervenir abriendo violentamente la puerta. Sorprenden a la pareja abrazados cerca de la ventana y empiezan a fastidiar, originando que la pareja abandone molesta el compartimiento

Llegando a Hogwarts en la noche y antes de la cena, ambos niños son separados por el sombrero seleccionador: a Lily la envía a Gryffindor mientras que Severus es enviado donde los Slytherins. El cuarteto de niños que ya son Gryfindors ven al muchacho y decidirían esa noche que el pálido niño será la burla y conejillo de indias de todas sus bromas

Tiempo después, ese cuarteto descubriría con horror el enamoramiento de ambos adolescentes de diversas casas. Sirius ya con 14 años lo odiaba a muerte al Slytherin, pero a la vez descubriría que su mejor amigo James se había enamorado de la chiquilla, pero ella ni le hacia caso. Decidido a cooperar con separarlos, le hizo la vida imposible al muchacho hasta que un día, delante de todos lograra que este le insultara gravemente y que ella rompiera la amistad. No contento con eso, el león lo expone a las burlas de todo el castillo y el pobre muchacho se volviera solitario

Severus arrepentido de haberla injuriado trata de buscarla para pedir perdón, pero cae en otra trampa preparada por Sirius, con consecuencias casi mortales: cae en una cueva donde se ocultaba un licántropo. A pesar que James lo salva a última hora por aviso de la propia Lily, queda inconsciente por una semana producto de los fuertes golpes y despierta en San Mungo. El slytherin albergaba tanto odio hacia los leones que pide al Director de entonces que nadie más lo visitara, excepto sus compañeros de casa.

Esta vez los cuatro leones son castigados y Lily no puede hablar con el chico, ya que ella también se consideraba culpable del accidente. Al verlo de lejos por última vez, Lily piensa que nunca mas volverá a tenerlo cerca ni siquiera como amigo, definiendo su real destino.

Sirius (ya con 16 años) disfruta que sus planes hayan salido perfectos, pero un día ve como el muchacho escapa del castillo dirigiéndose hacia el medio del bosque prohibido sin ninguna protección. Sospechando lo sigue hasta dar con el cerca de un precipicio: al parecer la serpiente había decidido suicidarse. Pero una imprudencia de Black hace que Severus pise en falso y caiga….a los brazos de un centauro que pasaba circunstancialmente por ahí. El slytherin en la caída se golpea la cabeza y es llevado por el centauro donde su tribu, que lo cura, mientras el jefe manda llamar al director del castillo.

Este, seguido del profesor Dumbledore (que dictaba transformaciones) escucha todo lo ocurrido y le entrega al causante del accidente que estaba arrepentido. El Director vuelve a castigar a Black con detención y ordena al profesor llevarse al muchacho a la enfermería. Dumbledore sabe la historia del joven estudiante y decide tomarlo como su discípulo, a pesar de no ser de su anterior casa. Pero también habla en privado con el causante de todo y descubre la verdad. Severus rechaza la invitación del profesor de transformaciones y se vuelve más apático, alejándose esta vez de todos, incluyendo de los fantasmas

Esta vez Black trata de acercarse, pero sus intentos son en vano…..dos años después toda la promoción termina sus cursos y Sirius ve que ya el muchacho no esta presente ni siquiera en la fiesta de despedida ni de graduación. Algunas chicas que eran sus amigas le informan que el muchacho partió muy lejos un día antes, para no ver a nadie más

Fin flash back

Por eso Sirius se sentía el mas miserable de todos al recordar el pasado….un ruido lo sacaría de su encierro

- ¿Sirius Black?

Escucha la voz de Dumbledore y baja a recibirlo. Encuentra al anciano en la sala sentado cerca de la chimenea siendo atendido por un elfo

- Ven, acompáñame a tomar un poco de te

- ¿Que sucede Albus?

- No son buenas noticias las que te traigo….pero ven siéntate

Ve que el dueño de casa se sienta y nota que esta mas que interesado

- ¿Desde cuando sientes algo por Snape, Sirius?

- No se como sucedió, Albus…..pero fue primero una fuerte enemistad al ser ambos de distintas casas. Luego ese odio fue cediendo hasta convertirse en..

- ¿Amor?

- He tratado en el ultimo año de estudios remediar el daño que le provoque pero fue inútil, me evadía muy bien

- Es uno de los pocos alumnos que conoce muy bien el castillo, Sirius – dice el anciano que va tomando un sorbo – pero no se quedó para la graduación. Se fue un día antes

- Hoy lamento todo el daño que le hice, Albus – habla el animago – pero hasta ahora mas han sido errores míos

- Hay algo que debes escuchar ahora, Sirius: cuando formé la Orden del Fénix, el fue uno de los primeros en entrar. Aun seguía siendo el mismo chico inseguro, amargado y apático. Vi que ustedes lo transformaron por completo. Pero no saben en qué lo habían convertido

- No entiendo

- Antes de entrar a Hogwarts la vida de Severus era mucho mas desgraciada, Sirius: su padre lo odiaba tanto y pienso que ha sufrido mucho abuso por parte de el. Lo único que supe es que su madre falleció cuando tenia 6 años en un extraño accidente

- No lo sabia

- El llego al castillo buscando lo que mas le faltaba, sin imaginar lo que encontraría. Pensé al verlo por primera vez acompañado de Lily, que al fin había hallado a su alma gemela.

Sirius se sorprende al escuchar parte de la realidad

- Quieres decir que….

- James Potter prácticamente le cambio el destino a ambos…..y sospecho que fue con ayuda de sus amigos. Cuando conocí a Severus en su casa, vi que si no hallaba pronto lo que le faltaba seria fácil presa de la oscuridad. Cuando conoció a Lily Evans en un parque muggle a los 6 años, vi que al fin habría esperanza para ambos

- ¿Conocías tanto a Lily como a Severus?

- Mucho: pensé que al fin el tendría la tan ansiada felicidad. Ni siquiera imagine que un cuarteto de amigos se cruzaría con ellos, malogrando el futuro de ambos. Si tu y tus amigos no hubieran interferido, hoy Severus Snape seria otra persona y posiblemente sus hijos estarían aquí, estudiando en el castillo

- Santo cielos

- Pero ocurrió lo impensable…y eso, mas la muerte de Lily lo destruyó por completo. Volvió a Hogwarts como profesor, sin imaginar que te encontraría cara a cara, resurgiendo su pasado

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido Albus – se pone de pie el dueño de casa – de haberlo sabido…

- Uno no puede adivinar como seria el futuro….pero hay algo mas

- ¿Cual?

- El fue atrapado por la oscuridad, Sirius…pensé que aun tenia esperanza al enterarme de tu secreto

- No era fácil ocultártelo ¿verdad?

- No….a mi no me puedes engañar. Hoy toda oportunidad que tenia Severus se ha desvanecido

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir

Dumbledore saca un libro de entre sus ropas y abre por una parte donde esta separado y se lo da a Sirius. Este lo lee y sin entender lo devuelve

- ¿Acaso no has leído?

- Parece una especie de profecía….o algo así

- Es justamente eso

- No entiendo

- Sirius: Severus es esa alma pura, inocente pero a la vez perturbada por su pasado. Un pasado que también lo conoce Voldemort

- ¿QUEEEE?

- Odio decirlo pero es la verdad: Voldemort ha estado buscando a esa alma…..y lo ha hallado. Sospecho que es con él quien procreará el mayor poder

- No….cualquiera, menos el

- Otra hubiese sido la historia si no hubieses intervenido en el pasado, Sirius Black…es tarde para arrepentirse.

- Pero…..debe haber alguna forma

El anciano mira una vez mas al animago…..ve sinceridad pero a la vez dolor y alarma

- No se si habrá oportunidad…..pero ahora sin el hijo de los Potter y con los mortifagos aumentando, no sabremos cuanto podremos resistir

- Yo lo haré recapacitar

- Creo que ya es muy tarde, Sirius…..sospecho que Severus ya se entregó a Voldemort de forma voluntaria

- ¡Nunca!

- Y también creo que…..ya debe estar gestando

- NOOOOOOOOO

- Según este escrito, Voldemort debe tomar al elegido en una noche especial de luna llena y hacerlo concebir. Severus es joven y fértil. Creo que…

- Lo rescataremos

Dumbledore no sabe que decir. Termina de tomar el te y coge el libro, dirigiéndose a la chimenea, antes de salir voltea y dice:

- Quien iba a imaginar Sirius, que dos personas cambiarían por completo el futuro de la Comunidad Mágica: tú y tus amigos lo hicieron con Lily y Severus, mientras que un perfecto desconocido muy poderoso ha logrado cambiar por completo la vida de Harry. Prácticamente, hemos sido vencidos antes de tiempo

Entra el anciano a la chimenea y desaparece en el fuego. Sirius esta muy alarmado y preocupado, pero no esta dispuesto a dejar de lado al que más amaba

ºººººººº/ººººººººººººººººº

En algún lugar, entre la frontera de Francia y el mar, se reúnen los Templarios, protegidos mediante magia arcaica que protege el lugar de reunión: una vieja abadía abandonada perteneciente a la edad media.

Harry y Stacy tomados de la mano y vestidos a la antigua usanza de los Templarios (el con traje y armas y ella de velo) caminan en medio del grupo hacia un altar, porque han decidido unir sus vidas en el sagrado vínculo matrimonial. Sus padres Duncan y Michelle acompañados de sus demás hijas Claire, Sheyla y la bebe Mary muestran su inmensa felicidad

La ceremonia se realiza sin ningún contratiempo: los guerreros vestidos con sus armaduras y túnicas, saludan a la nueva pareja de contrayentes

* * *

**En el sgte capitulo**:

La guerra se avecina...y los magos no tienen muchas esperanzas. Pero la Orden con el ED se preparan


End file.
